A Hundred Souls
by RavenRois
Summary: After he died she lost her reason to live. Lost and in despair, she made a wish many times to be reunited with him again, no matter what it costs her. Chizuru got her wish through a deal with a demon lord. She'd be with him once more in exchange for her services when she finally dies and go to the demon realm and a hundred souls. (HijikataxChizuru)
1. A dangerous deal

**I**

_"I can't…."_ Chizuru's mind was all hazy as well as her vision. She was trembling from the cold rain that drenched her whole being. _"I don't think I can go on"_ dropping on her knees, she clenched the soft soil near her as if to try and get a grip of herself. She attempted to stand up, but failed hopelessly and fell face first on the muddy ground. She rolled over, allowing her to face the gray lamenting sky, she smiled._ "Even the skies are crying for you and everyone else… I will be too….for a very long time.."_ Slowly she closed her eyes, the tears she sheds mixed with the raindrops on her face. She felt like drowning but more like dying, till finally she lost consciousness.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

She felt a dark void sucking her in, she tried to resist but the gust is just too strong and she was swept away into the seemingly endless void. She wasn't sure what happened to her but all she knows is that she was in a really dark and eerie place. The only light illuminating the vast space was from the big furnace in the distance.

"Hello" she called out with a trembling voice. Her voice just echoed. She attempted to stand up but was pulled down by something, chains. She was chained to the ground, both her hand and her feet. Panic kicked in, she started sobbing and calling for help but there was no reply. As she was looking around her she got a glimpse of her hair. _"My hair, it's white" _she thought. With the enough slack provided by the chain she touched her hair instinctively and as she did so her hands felt something on her forehead. _"I've got small horns. Did I just turned into a demon?!"_ she thought. Her hands started to tremble. She was aware of what she was but she have never transformed before.

She then felt a presence behind her, she turned around to see what or who it was but there was no one there. Then someone touched her cheek.

"Just as I thought a young demon" said a coarse voice. "This seems like the first time you've transformed into your demon form. Don't worry, it suits you just fine. It's probably because your in the demons realm."

Chizuru turned to see who it was and removed the hand from her face at the same time. Upon laying her eyes on the creature or man in front of her, she felt unsure whether to be blinded by his beauty or be scared to death, if she wasn't yet.

"Where am I?" she managed to say.

"My place. Cozy, right?"

"What do you want? Why am I here? Who are you anyway?" she asked. There was a spine-chilling laugh and then he stared at her. His hand, grayish with pallor, with long silver nails, played with his silvery hair, twisting it in a finger. His eyes were golden but piercing.

"You ask a lot of questions. Well just so you know, I don't exactly want anything from you. That depends on your resolve. You're here because of a wish and I'm Lord Kei."

"My resolve? A wish? I don't understand?" Chizuru said utterly confused. Lord Kei closed his veiny wings that seemed to be made of skin. He sat casually in front of her and rested his face on his hand.

"You wished to be with someone who is already part of the netherworld, remember?" Lord Kei said with a smile as he ran one of his long nails down Chizuru's cheeks. Chizuru looked away from him and remembered that she did wished many times and swore to do anything just to be with Hijikata once more. _  
_

"Demons like you who spend years with humans become soft. How cute. Love, is that why you're in your current state, all lost and miserable. You should've known that you'd be left alone sooner or later by that human you loved. Humans just fades away. They're are weak, didn't anyone ever told you that?"

"That's not true!" Chizuru exclaimed. "They might not heal or be as fast or even as physically strong as demons but they have an unbreakable spirit."

"What is an unbreakable spirit anyway when you're dead?" he said with a small laugh. "Now how about we get to business? You see I can grant your wish, you were lucky I was passing by when I heard your lamentations and pitied you."

"I didn't need your pity" Chizuru mumbled. Lord Kei lifted her face, making her look at him in the eye, with a finger.

"Really? But you did say that you'd do anything right? So how about listening to this offer?" He said with a sly smile.

_"He can grant my wish, but it has a catch." _Chizuru thought. With the raging sadness, anger and frustration inside her she decided to take a chance on this one. _"I might regret this but it would be worth a shot"_

"Looks like you've made up your mind. Now lend me your ears for a while. Listen very carefully, because I hate repeating myself." He said moving his face closer to hers. She can see his fangs but she dismissed what she saw and looked up his eyes.

"If I don't want to go through with your offer, would you let me go?" she asked putting on a brave face.

" Yes, I mean if you survive the path back to the other world" he said with another devious smile and with a click of his hand a huge door opened in the dark revealing a dark world, with red skies and creatures not known to Chizuru walking around and even flying. One of the flying creatures, a flying fish, with bones for tail swooped into the door entering the place they are in. Chizuru was paralyzed with fear as the creature was nearing them but without moving from his place, with a flick of his hand, Lord Kei killed the creature.

"How's that for a sample of what's out there?" he said and then closed the door her opened.

"Okay so tell me what the offer is" Chizuru said still trembling in fear.

"You get me a hundred souls from your world, using this" he said lifting a dagger with a violet gem stuck in the middle. "You kill a hundred and their souls would collect in this gem here and then when you die, you'd meet me and give this back with what you collected."

Chizuru froze at the part of killing, a hundred people nonetheless. _"I don't think I can"_ she thought and then Lord Kei started to explain something more.

"Aside from that you'd come here and serve me after you die. Also the only time you'd die is after you collected the hundred I'm asking from you. I'd grant you with stealth and speed, to help you out a bit since I'm aware that you can barely fight. Also I'm doing you a favor for your afterlife. I mean when demons roaming the earth die they all go here and they have to be with the creatures out there. You on the other hand would have a place to stay as my servant nonetheless." Lord Kei said with another small laugh.

"What if it takes me a hundred years or so to collect the hundred souls?" Chizuru asked, she can't even believe that she is considering the offer. She must be so desperate.

"That's not a problem, a hundred years in that world is like a minute in here but don't worry I'll return you to your time when you make the deal." He said. Noticing that she was getting more conflicted he decided to leave her a while. "I'll be back in a while and when I return I wish to know your resolve."

It has been like days before Lord Kei returned. He was surprised to see that the fear stricken and confused girl he left now looked decided and unafraid.

"Looks like someone has decided to take the offer." He said with a laugh as he held her face with a hand.

"I will do it." She said. It has been a tough call for her but she wanted to be with him again so bad. She felt like she lost a reason to live when he died. She doesn't know what he'll think of her decision, he would probably tell her she's stupid and scold her but it was a stupid that would make her feel whole again.

Lord Kei pulled out the dagger with the gem and grabbed Chizuru's arm. He can feel her trembling with his touch despite her show of bravery. With the tip of the dagger he carved his name in her. She screamed and whimpered in pain. He then moved his face closer to her arm and started licking the wound he just inflicted.

Chizuru watched in horror as Lord Kei started cutting her up. The way he licked the blood from her arm made her shiver in fear but upon licking her wounds the bleeding stopped and after a while not even a mark was left.

"Now you are my property. You'd surely see me after you pass away in that world." He said with a grin on his face. He then held her face with a hand and kissed her. She didn't expected it and she tried to push him away but he was a thousand fold stronger that her. He pulled away from her and placed the dagger in her hands.

"I just passed on some abilities to you, stealth and speed, remember? Please get me souls worth consuming, strong ones and full of life." He said as he removed the shackles from her. "Now you shall go back to that other world." He then lifted his hand to the skies and started to open a vacuum.

"Wait! About him! How can I know that he's already back to life?" Chizuru asked holding on to Lord Kei's arm to keep her from getting sucked in right away.

"Oh I forgot! He may come back to life but he'd still die. He's human anyway. He might have no recollection of you or anything from his past life. So it's all up to you. You'd find him somewhere in his place of birth" Lord Kei said as he removed her hands from his arm and send her flying off to the void.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

_"A dream…. A very bad dream" _ Chizuru said as she slowly sat up. She was in the middle of a field which surprised her because she was in a muddy mountain path when she fell unconscious. She slowly stood up and to her surprise something fall from her lap.

"A dagger…. No way….. So that was true?!" She said in surprise and then she felt a pulsing in her left arm and remembered that thing Lord Kei marked her with, saying that she was his property. "So that was true….and with this" she said lifting the dagger to her eye level "I shall take a hundred soul" She dropped on the ground and started crying. Her crying went on for almost an hour and then she stopped. With no more tears to cry, feeling all numb but brave, she got up and started walking.

_"I said I'd do anything to be with you and I will be with you. I'll find you and I'd make you remember me…"_ She thought as she stopped on a crossroad. _"To Edo I shall go then"_

* * *

**_Note:_**_ Hakuouki made me shed a tear and feel down for a couple of days, if you watched it then you'd get me. Let's mourn together hahahaha! Anyway please leave a review or you can share to me how you felt with Hakuouki... that would be great :)))_


	2. Rebirth

**II**

It was just another day for an old woman like her. She wished to the heavens that she'd be granted a son so that she doesn't have to do all the hard work but she ended up without any offspring in the end. Her husband died long ago and so she had no choice but to do things like fetching water from the river herself.

Upon reaching the river she noticed something crawling out from the water. She almost screamed in fear that it might be some river demon but a second look made her realize that it was a man. He was without clothes and is drenched. The man dropped and laid face down; he was breathing hard and looked as if he was having spasms.

"Oh my! Are you alright?" the old lady called as she approached the man. Upon reaching him she turned him over only to reveal to her that she found a beautiful young man. "What on earth happened to you?" she inquired. The man slowly opened his eyes and opened his lips but wasn't able to say a thing. The old woman removed her shoal and covered up the man. "Please wait here, I'd be back with help."

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

"Baba-san, are you sure it's alright to let this stranger stay in your house" asked a young bald man.

"Yes, he looks like he needs help. Besides, with that face, I doubt he's a bad guy" the old woman laughed.

"If you say so. Just call me if you need anything, ok Baba-san?" the boy then left the old woman's house.

It has been almost a day before the young man regained his consciousness. He slowly got up and looked around him. He felt utterly confused and lost.

"Oh you're awake!" beamed the old lady.

"Huh?"

"I saw you on the riverside, I thought you were some monster." She laughed. "So what's your name young man? How'd you end up in the river?"

For a while he just stared at the old woman. "I don't know" he finally said staring blankly at her.

"How's that?" she said as she handed him a bowl of soup.

"I don't know" he muttered.

"What a poor boy…. Well you can stay here till you feel much better." She told him as she observed him. "Do you think anyone would come to find you?"

"I don't know" he replied still staring blankly while he ran his fingers on a scar on his stomach.

"You've got scars in your body…. Maybe you were a warrior?" said the old woman curiously. He then looked at his hands and clenched his fists.

"I don't know." He muttered. "But I feel like my heart's heavy" he said placing a hand over his heart.

"It's all right. You'd feel better." The old woman smiled warmly at him. "I'd have to go to town and visit a friend. I'd return this afternoon. I believe that you can take care of yourself." She stood and left leaving the man in his bed.

_"I…..I don't know anything…. Who am I? Why am I here? I feel like I'm supposed to be somewhere else." _He thought as he slowly got off the bed.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

Chizuru sighed as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. She was able to secure a job as a blacksmith's helper. Basically she cleans up the place and ran errands for the old man. She found the old man the day after she arrived in Edo, which was almost a month ago. He was drunk and looked dead sitting in some alley. Chizuru helped him and when he regained consciousness, he thanked her from the bottom of his heart and asked her if he can do anything in return of her kind heartedness and so Chizuru asked for a job. She was also able to secure a place to stay in, the blacksmith's shop. The old man goes home in the evening and so the place is all hers at night. Sometimes it scares her that someone might break into the shop but she thinks to herself that she's been into much more difficult situations that a mere robbery.

She still hasn't got even a glimpse of Hijikata but she ain't losing hope. Sometimes she thinks that she's been scammed by that demon lord but she already made the deal so what more can she do. She hasn't even started with the 100 souls, truth be said, she doesn't want to start with it. Just the thought of killing someone makes her want to puke. She's been around so much death and thinks that she can't stand anymore of it.

_"Where are you?" _she thought as she peered up the skies.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

"I did make a right decision to take you in Makoto." The old woman smiled as she watched the young man she rescued chop woods for her. "It has been almost a month right?"

Makoto just smiled at her in reply.

"Oh look at those women! Passing by here just to get a glimpse of you." The woman laughed as she noticed a group of ladies take a peek at Makoto. "I wonder if you already have a wife or a lover. If you have one then I bet she is worried sick about you"

Makoto stopped what he was doing and looked at the old woman. "If I did have one I hope she's doing just fine." He muttered. The old woman smiled at him and observed him. A warm breeze tousled his dark hair. His skin stayed a bit pale despite being exposed under the sun. His features were manly but beautiful and feminine. _"He seems to be of a noble family, he's a perfect gentleman but at the same time there are times when he's got a scary air around him. There are times that when he's alone, he'd blankly stare into something with eyes that of a man who has seen many deaths." _

"Makoto" she called the man's attention. "Can you go to town for me? My legs aren't feeling that up to walking. Just get a couple of radishes, carrots and onions."

"Alright" he replied.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

It wasn't really his first time in town but it was his first alone. After buying what the old lady has asked him to pick up, he decided that it wouldn't be that much of a bad idea to look around.

_"This all feels so nostalgic"_ he thought as he walked the streets of the town. His eyes taking every detail of the shops and landmarks he passes by.

Something up ahead caught his attention. It looks like there is trouble up ahead. He didn't even felt bothered about it and went forward. 3 men were holding an old man by his wrist.

"I said I don't want to make you weapons. You won't pay me anyway" said the old man pulling himself away from the man.

"You old shit! You'll make us weapons or I'll have to force you to doing it." The man said as he gripped the old man's wrist tighter and spat at him. The old man closed his eyes in pain but suddenly the pressure on his wrist was gone. When he opened his eyes the man holding him was on the floor.

"That's impolite of you to treat the old man like that" came a cold yet calm voice.

"We should teach you then not to mess up with best swordsmen in town" said another man. He was just about to pull out his wooden sword from his waist band but the man who struck his pal down already pulled it out from him. He was struck down by the man in one swift motion. The last man standing attacked with all he had but also didn't stand a chance.

The old man watched in awe as the man struck down each of his enemies as if they were just paper. _"That stance and swordsmanship skills….can he be a samurai?"_ He thought. The old man lived at the time when samurai's can freely roam the streets and he did made a sword for a number of samurai's before. Today, most men claiming to be samurai's are just fake airheads.

"Are you alright old man?" The man said as he lend a hand to the old man. The old man took his hand and beamed at him.

"Thank you!" the old man replied as he watched the 3 men scramble up and ran off. "I'm Gosho by the way. Those men wanted me to make them swords but I won't be making any swords for those who smear the honorable code of the samurai. What's your name young man?"

"Makoto" he said.

"You've got skills. Tell me, by any chance that you're a swordsman of some sort?" the old man asked with a curious smile.

"I don't think I am"

"But the way you held the wooden sword and that flawless way you struck those men down….how could it be?"

"I'm not sure" Makoto replied as his eyes wandered at the sword of different sizes on the man's wall.

"I see you are interested with those" said the old man. "Come here, you can take a closer look at them" he said as he guided Makoto inside the shop.

Makoto looked at them with scrutiny. He doesn't understand it himself but he can judge if which of the swords would be a good one to wield. Out of the seven swords on the wall the one that caught his attention was the one with a more elegant scabbard. Somehow that one looks familiar.

"Is something the matter?" inquired the old man upon seeing the dash of curiosity on the man's face.

"This short sword, did you make it?" he asked as he lightly ran his hands over it as if to feel its aura. He knew he saw that short sword before and he somehow felt an attraction to it.

"No, but it is a nice piece eh?" the old man laughed "It's owned by a young woman who helps me around in the shop. She also stays here. I just came here one day and saw that short sword in there along with the other six. I guess she won't use it so she displayed it instead. What's a good sword like that today anyway?"

"Is that so?" Makoto stepped away from the sword and slightly bowed at the old man. "I shall be on my way"

"Oh, I would have loved to talk to you for a while longer. Anyway please do come visit me when you come around these parts ok?" said the old man. Makoto smiled at him in reply.

"You live around here don't you?" the old man required before Makoto completely stepped out the shop.

He nodded. "I live in the outskirts of town, to the north"

"Really? I know someone there, a wife of a dear friend. Everyone call her Baba-san, do you know her?"

"Yes, actually I am currently staying at her place" Makoto replied a bit surprised of the coincidence.

"Is that so? How is she doing?"

"She'll live to be a hundred or so" Makoto replied with a small smile. The old man laughed.

"Are you a relative of some sort?" the old man inquired

"No, she took me in after finding me in the river. She saved me and so I decided to stay a while and help her out a bit to repay her"

"Wow! Makoto, please tell her to come by my shop, this Friday afternoon would be great. I haven't seen her in a long while and I'd like us to have tea. Please do come with her Makoto." Said the old man

"Thank you. I will tell her that" Makoto then went on his way.

Moments later.

"Gosho-san! Sorry I was gone for quite some time but I'd be making you a nice meal that's for sure!' Chizuru said as she rushed into the shop and to the small kitchen in the back.

"You don't have to be so worried about me young lady. I'd get fat if you keep on cooking those delicious dishes for me" the old man laughed.

"You need to eat, so that you won't get sick."

"Oh Chizuru. You worry about me like a daughter I never had. You'll find a good man to marry for sure" said the old man as he begun to work.

* * *

**Note:** In case anyone is confused, Makoto is Hijikata :)) please review :)) hihi


	3. Reunion

**III**

Makoto woke up trembling and cold. _"It was just a dream but I felt it like it was real"_ he thought as he held himself trying to stop shivering. He stood up and went out the house into the yard. It was still dark and the skies are a bit cloudy. _"Why can't I remember anything about my past? Why the bloody dreams? What have I done before"_ he looked up the sky closed his eyes and tried to clear his thoughts. He heard a voice waking him up. Calling him in a name he can't hear and recognize.

"Are you alright?" called the old woman who was peeking at him from the door. This disrupted Makoto's thoughts. He turned and smiled a bit to the old woman.

"I had a bad dream." he said as he walked back to the house.

"You seem to be having a lot of those bad dreams lately. You should go visit a shrine. Now that I think about it I shall go there too sometime. I'm sure that at this time of year the cherry blossoms are still in bloom and the shrine has several of them. They're just wonderful" said the old woman with a smile and then yawned.

"That would be nice. I will visit a shrine then one of these days" he replied and then he went back to his room and tried to go back to sleep.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

"Chizuru!" the old man seemed to be scrambling around the house and was in a hurry.

"Gosho-san, please calm down. What's wrong?" Chiziru said as she entered the shop, placing the food she bought on a near-by table.

"I forgot that I will have visitor's coming over here this afternoon. Well, at least I hope they come." The old man sighed. "I still haven't prepared tea or anything for snacks"

"Don't worry, I'm on it" Chizuru said with a big smile.

"You're really a life saver!" the old man hopped in glee.

"Who would come over this afternoon, Gosho-san? A customer?" Chizuru inquired as she started preparing something in the small kitchen of the shop.

"I don't have a lot of friends but this friend who's coming here is quite special" Gosho said as he took a sit and stare off on a wall as if to reminisce something. "You see I've been in love only twice in my life" the old man started.

Chizuru giggled. "Oh, Gosho-san! How about in exchange for me cooking up something special, you tell me about that love story of yours"

"Well, this was almost 50 years ago. She was my 1st love. We were childhood friends but I never told her that I loved her. I was a coward. Then I had this friend, he was a merchant so he was barely in town. One day he came around in town and met Yui. My friend was a very confident man and he was good with words. He swept her off her feet. In just a couple of weeks after meeting each other they got engaged and soon after married. I was so hurt that time, watching them happy together while I think of all those chances I had to tell her I loved her. That was the reason why I married in quite late. I loved my wife, she was the mother of my one and only son but the love I felt for her was different with what I felt for Yui." The old man sighed upon finishing the story and tried his best not to cry.

Chizuru was also trying to stop herself from bursting into tears. "That was….that was sad…." She managed to say as she wiped of the tears that rolled out her eyes. She then swallowed hard and smiled at the old man. "Gosho-san! This afternoon's tea would be for love!" Chizuru cheered as she went back to preparing the snacks. The old man laughed loudly despite his tears.

"All thanks to that young man who happened to be living with her. I got a reason and chance to ask her for tea after a long while. Oh I haven't told you about him yet right?" The old man perked up.

"I don't think you've told me anything about anyone these past couple of days, except for that woman you dislike from the market. You ranted about her attitude for hours remember?" Chizuru laughed.

"Did I rant about her that long? Anyway this young man is really, how do I say this, amazing. You should really meet the guy. You'd be a good match!" The old man teased. Chizuru just laughed.

"The young man, his name is Makoto, I guess. You see the other day some men who are up to no good kept bothering me to make them weapons, swords and the like. Of course I said no to their request. They sort of tried to hurt me, but then the young man came in and defeated them as if he was just stepping on ants." The old man continued, with a sparkle of fascination in his eyes.

"You seem to idolize this Makoto, Gosho-san" Chizuru said as she placed the snacks on the table. "I'm glad you weren't badly hurt or anything. You should have also told me about the incident"

"I don't want to worry you Chizuru." smiled the old man. "Now back to that young man. He's handsome and he acts like a gentleman but the way he holds the wooden sword, his stance and the motion of his strikes reminds me of a samurai. He even noticed your short sword on the wall. He looked enticed by it actually. The way he gently ran his hand over it, it was like he was trying to recognize it." Gosho said as he poured himself some tea.

Chizuru froze upon hearing what the old man said. She felt her heart start thumping and her head woozy.

"Gosho-san, Makoto, what did he look like?" she said with a trembling voice. She was supposed to be happy if her hunch was right, that Makoto is Hijikata but at the same time this feels all too sudden. The emotions just dropped on her like a huge stone.

"Chizuru, are you alright?" Gosho said upon seeing that Chizuru seemed to suddenly space out and tremble.

As if on cue with their conversation, the front door slid open.

"Good afternoon, Gosho-san! It's been a while" beamed the old woman as she entered the store; following right behind her was Makoto.

Makoto stopped in his tracks upon setting eyes on Chizuru, who held on to the table upon seeing Makoto.

"Hijikata…" she mumbled. Tears started falling from her eyes and she tried to gather all the strength left in her body to stand up properly.

"Chizuru, you should sit down. You look like you just saw a ghost." Gosho-san said as he approached Chizuru.

"I… I thought I wouldn't find you…" she managed to say weakly as she took a couple of steps forward. She found it hard to breath and she felt the world started to spin below her. Before she knew it she fell down only to be caught by the guy they call as Makoto.

"Oh my! Did the dear child just fainted?" said the old woman surprised.

Chizuru looked up at Makoto. _"This feeling. I'd know these arms wrapped around me anywhere. Those cold yet caring eyes, that beautiful face." _ She stopped herself from crying even more.

"Are you alright?" Makoto asked. He started feeling confused. The moment he held the woman in his arms, even only to support her, his heart started to thump faster. He felt like he knew her and that he felt an undeniable attraction to her.

Chizuru tried to clear her mind and removed herself from his arms. She managed to stand up and turn to Gosho-san and the old lady.

"I'm very sorry. I'd just go out for some fresh air. Please do enjoy the tea and the snacks" she said forcing a smile on her face and then she ran out the store. _"I can't believe it! He really came back to life, then that means…. I'm really bound to that deal….but he's back….. what should I do? I haven't really thought about it yet. I was still in denial that I did made the deal for some time and there were times I thought he would never come back to life. Anyway I can't ruin the old man's date with my drama…"_ she thought as she ran off.

"I don't think she's alright. Poor girl." The old woman said. "Makoto, the girl seems to know you. She said that she thought she'd never find you. I believe that it would be best if you follow her. She shouldn't be running around in that state, she might get into trouble." The old woman smiled at Makoto and she took a seat at the table.

"I'm sorry. Please excuse me for a while" Makoto said with a bow and then left.

"I've never seen her so shaken up like that." Gosho said as he sat across Baba-san.

"Makoto would bring her back so don't you worry about her" she said with a smile as she poured herself some tea.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

Chizuru ran so fast that she was barely able to notice were she was. She stopped and tried to catch her breath. She wiped the tears from her eyes and slowly sat down. She looked up and found that she was under a cherry blossom. She smiled. "I found him, yet I ran when I did. Pull yourself together Chizuru" she told herself as she slowly made the idea that he was alive sink in to her.

_"So Lord Kei didn't lie"_ she thought as she closed her eyes, her breath started to slow down now and she took in the serenity of the surroundings. _"It was the same with that day he passed away, under a cherry blossom. The time stopped for me then. It was unbearably sad but serene. The sun is about to set, I wish to see it again with him." _Her quiet time though was interrupted with loud rowdy voices nearby.

"Look at this! We sure are lucky today eh?" said a muscular man who stunk of Sake as he sat right next to Chizuru. She instantly moved away and stood up but her path was blocked by two other guys with wooden swords in hand.

"What's the hurry?" asked one of them.

"We could really use some company you know" said the other. Two other men arrived and they were laughing loudly, bragging about how much they won in mahjong.

"Oi! I thought we're going to trash some shrine?" said one of them.

"I see why they stopped over. See, they found a pretty young lady!" the other exclaimed with a laugh.

Chizuru tried to escape from the men who are closing in on her but it seems like they were just toying with her. She thought that maybe she can take on the scrawny looking one and so she faced her and punch him in the face. The man groaned and cursed. _"That didn't seem like a good idea"_ Chizuru thought as someone pulled her and pushed her down the ground. On an instant someone pinned her down. She started screaming for help and cried but she was slapped hard.

"Feisty girls! I love to teach them a lesson but it your case it wouldn't only be me, all five of us would have to punish you" the man said with a dirty laugh as he tried to pull away Chizuru's top.

The man was interrupted though when the 4 other guys started cursing in unison and seemed to be pissed off with someone. The man then turned around and saw a familiar face. _"That's the guy who embarrassed us in town the other day"_ He got up with confidence that this time he would be able to beat the man but before he can even get closer to him, a couple of strikes landed on his chest and then on his chin, sending him sprawling on the floor in pain.

"It's that bastard again!" said the other one as he attacked with his wooden sword along with 3 other pals of his.

"Hijikata…" Chizuru mumbled as she sat up and watched the scene unfold before her. All 4 men attacked him with their wooden swords but he dodged them all gracefully as if the whole fight was choreographed by him. In a couple of swift but solid palm strikes on the vital points another man was sent squirming in pain on the floor. Another one followed, and then another, until one man was left standing. He looked afraid but attacked him with his sword with all his might. The attacks were dodged and with an opening in his defense a solid punch landed on his jaw, followed by a kick which landed on his hip. With that the last man standing fell unconscious.

Chizuru wiped her tears as she saw him approaching her. _"You still have to come and save me after all this time"_ she thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck when he kneeled in front of her to check on her.

He didn't understand it really but the moment he was in her arms, he instinctively wrapped his arms around her. He felt relieved that she was saved. He felt like he couldn't let anything happen to the woman in his arms.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She looked at him, smiled and nodded in reply. To her surprise she was scooped up from the ground and was carried by him.

"I'll carry you back. The old man must be worried about you" he said looking at her with a small smile.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled.

"For what?"

"Everything" she said with a bitter smile. "How did you find me?"

"I'm not sure, it was like I knew." He said looking her in the eyes, making Chizuru blush. " I know it might not be the time for this but do you know me? I was washed up in the river but I can't remember anything." He said in that serious tone Chizuru loved to hear from Hijikata.

"Look at them" she replied as she looked up at the cherry blossoms that lined their path. "They're beautiful aren't they?"

"The cherry blossoms?" he asked as he looked up the trees too. She nodded with a smile.

"They might make you remember" she said and she rested her head on his shoulders. _"I remembered the first time you carried me like this and to think that I was able to get a chance to be with you like this again, makes me not regret that I struck that deal with Lord Kei"_ she thought as she closed her eyes with a smile.


	4. Promise

**IV**

Makoto was standing in front of a huge tree in the shrine grounds waiting for Chizuru. _"She does know me…. And she's going to tell me something about my past. I hope I haven't done anything bad before or something"_ he thought as he looked around. In a distance he caught a glimpse of Chizuru running towards him.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, I had to run an errand for Gosho-san" she said as she stopped in front of him trying to catch her breath.

"It's alright. I wasn't here for long anyway" he replied with a small smile.

"How about we offer some prayers first?" Chizuru said as she walked towards the shrine. Makoto followed.

In her prayers Chizuru wished that all would go well today. She also prayed for the souls of their friends who have already passed away. As she finished praying she opened her eyes and looked at Makoto who was next to her. To her surprise he didn't make a wish or prayed. He was just watching her the whole time with those beautifully cold eyes of his that seem to struck down everything they focus on. Meeting his gaze sent shivers down her spine and made her flush bright pink.

"Is something wrong?" she managed to say.

"No." he simply replied. "I was just wondering if by any chance, we were lovers before" He looked serious but there was a dash of pink in his pale face.

Chizuru's heart started jumping. She smiled at him. "Do you think we were?"

Makoto was surprised that the question was returned to him. "I can't point a finger on it but I feel it" he replied. "If you really are my lover and you did venture here only to find me, then I must be a really lucky man. It makes me wonder more about my past." He said as he turned and walked away. Chizuru followed behind him and stopped when he did too.

"Hijikata Toshizou" she mumbled "that was your name before but Makoto fits you just fine."

"Hijikata Toshizou." He repeated his name, pondering over it. "Do you prefer to call me by that name?"

"I really do but I shall address you as Makoto instead." she said forcing a smile. She knew that no one can find out about Hijikata being alive. Everyone knows he died in Ezo but she have to at least tell him the truth. She planned to break it down to him slowly though, because the truth would break him. She considered lying to him, make up some back story but she just can't do that. She can't look at him and lie to his face.

"I guess since I can't remember anything about my past and have made a new life as Makoto, I shall go by it then." He said looking back at her. "Chizuru. What kind of man was Hijikata Toshizou?" he asked looking her in the eyes.

Chizuru swallowed hard and felt her heart break as the memories she had with him and with everyone else in the Shinsengumi flashed before her. Tears escaped her eyes despite her trying to hold them back.

"Hijikata, where do I start…" she said with a bitter smile. "He was a man with a strong sense of responsibility and honor." She started looking up at him. She looked at him in the eyes and tried to remember everything she knew about him. "He was a really good swordsman who is really strict when it comes to following rules. He worked hard and wanted everyone else around him to do so too. I'd always bring him tea and sometimes I'd read the Haiku he writes without him knowing. He was as good with words as he was with his sword"

"I used to be scared of him because he would looks at me in way that I think he was going to kill me. He barely smiles but when he does it just makes him more beautiful" Chizuru started to blush again. "Despite his apparent coldness, he cares a lot about his friends and the people around him. He always wanted to protect what was important to him and he protected me many times. He didn't have to but he did. "

Chizuru swallowed hard again as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. She smiled at him this time it was smile filled with adoration "and….I loved him very much."

Upon hearing those last words, Makoto felt a pang in his heart. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. He has other questions he wanted to ask but he pushed them away for the mean time. He also thought that what she said is enough for now.

"Chizuru…. Thank you" he whispered in her ear.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

Chizuru, dressed in men's clothing, a scarf and a farmer's hat, made her way out the store. Tonight it was a full moon and she felt her arm pulsing. Her inner demon awoken in her sleep and she transformed. _"Lord Kei…."_ she said as she quietly, ran in between alleys. The stealth and speed ability sure are handy.

She remembered the dream she had where he talked to her.

_"I really need souls to do my bidding…. Well, human souls are good pawns and baits. So get me strong ones." Lord Kei said as he licked Chizuru's cheek._

_"I thought I can take as long as I want?!" she demanded._

_"I know but I realized that since you are quite decided not to kill it would be a waste that I gave you that dagger and the abilities. Besides I sort of changed my mind about being able to wait that long. A hundred years might be a minute her, but a minute here is like days so you have to at least kill one soul every 3 human months." He explained as he wrapped a tail around Chizuru and held her close to him. She tried to push him off but she can't._

_"That's not fair?! Besides, don't treat this as if this is just a game!" Chizuru exclaimed._

_"No one ever raises their voice to me…. But I like that…" he said as he laughed at her ear. "Well my dear… everything is a game. Don't worry we'll play a lot of it when you get here" he laughed._

_"If I don't kill…" Chizuru started but was interrupted. _

_"Oh you'd be forced too. You see you were fated to be followed by death everywhere you go so I believe that even without making a deal with me, at one point in your life you'd have to kill someone to defend yourself. I'd really love to let you have a peek of your fate but I can't" he laughed. "Also that guy you love is walking almost the same path, there is only blood and tears for the two of you" _

_Chizuru clenched her fists. "That's not true…" _

_"Oh yes it is. I'm actually giving you a favor by setting a deadline to your task because remember that guy is only human and he is supposed to be dead and to tell you frankly he won't get the chance to grow into an old man" He run his nails gently over Chizuru's soft cheeks. _

_"Stop it…." She said now starting to cry._

_ "And also you'd become a demon every night of the full moon. A side effect from the mark I gave you. Once you turn to your other form you'd have an unquenchable blood lust but since you seem to be a very good girl you might be able to control it." He turned her to him and kissed her. The kiss sent Chizuru's soul back to the human world._

Chizuru scouted the streets for any bad guys but so far she can't spot any. She decided that if she would kill then she'd do the world a favor by taking out those who are up to no good. Lord Kei wanted lively souls, and she was damn sure that sinful men would be good henchmen and baits. They could at least have a chance to survive the other world.

_"If I make a kill now, then I don't have to take another life for the next 3 months."_ She thought and Makoto's face flashed in her head. "Everything's going to be alright" she whispered to herself.

It's been an hour and still nothing. She was about to give up when she heard a muffled cries somewhere. She followed the sound and found a woman about to be molested by 2 men in some back alley. The woman was all exposed and the men were about to feast on her. Without a second thought Chizuru went closer and made a swift but clean cut in one of the guy's throat. The other guy just stared in horror and threw rocks at her but she was able to dodge them. Before the man can even scream, Chizuru stabbed him in the heart.

She noticed that the dagger pulsated upon contact with blood and the gem glowed for a while. The woman who was watching froze in her place. Chizuru kneeled in front of her and closed her robed.

"Please go now. You are safe." She said and the woman instantly stood up and ran off with a terrified look on her face.

"What can I say….it is actually exhilarating.." Chizuru can't believe that she said that. She closed her eyes and the smell of blood flooded her senses. _"It feels different. I saw people die before but it is different when you kill people with your own hands." _She thought as she wiped the dagger on the clothes of one of the guys. _"That was 2 in one night"_

Upon returning home, she realized that she already turned back to human. _"Does that mean that I won't turn if I kill?" _she thought.

She laid back down on her futon and tossed and turned for a while. A lot of things were on her mind. She was feeling really guilty about what she did but at the same time, it made her feel good. She never knew that she would ever feel this way about killing. _"I saved someone though by killing.."_ she thought as she continued to try and justify what she did.

She then remembered Okita. _"He said that the only thing that he was good at was killing. He doesn't recent any strike he sends to kill his opponents. He really enjoyed fighting. Is this how he felt then? Did they all felt this way?" _she thought as she remembered everyone from the Shinsengumi._ "They won't believe that I turned out this way." _Tears rolled down her eyes. That night she cried herself to sleep.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

It's been almost half year since she found Hijikata, who is now Makoto, and since she started killing. Total count of souls she collected, 14. She tried to slow herself down from the killing but sometimes she just finds herself strolling out at night, looking for someone to kill.

_"If I complete the 100 souls right away I'd die."_ She thought. Today, Makoto asked her to go meet him in the shrine. It was particularly cold today. The snow was just beginning to melt and so she dawdle a bit more near the fire. In the past 6 months she and Makoto gradually became closer to each other until they eventually became a couple. Makoto didn't ask her anymore about his past.

_"Every time I remember the way you looked and the tears you shed when you told me about myself, I just can't get myself to ask you anymore about my past. I realized that something really bad must have happened. I also noticed that there are times when you would just stare blankly into space with a pained expression on your face and I don't want that. You see, if the past is that bad that it hurts you, then it would probably hurt me too. It's not that I'm running away from the truth but I just feel like it's more important to just focus on what we have right now. The time will come when I'll remember things eventually and when that time comes I want you to be with me." _ Chizuru remembered Makoto's words. She was really glad to know that she doesn't have to go through the pain of breaking the truth to him. She sighed and checked her clothes one last time.

"Gosho-san! I'd be on my way now" she said as she left the store. Gosho-san just nodded and smiled at her.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

Makoto sat under the huge tree in the shrine. _"Anytime now…"_ he thought and as if on cue she saw Chizuru walking towards him. He quickly stood up to meet her. He wrapped his arms around her she did too.

"I made you wait again" she said with a small laugh. He just smiled. "So what is the very important thing you have to tell me" Chizuru said with a huge smile.

He looked at her in the eyes and gently caressed her cheek. She blushed in an instant. He then leaned down to her and kissed her. Chizuru didn't expect that but it made her very happy. She returned the kiss. It was a gentle but passionate kiss. Upon parting from one another, Chizuru leaned on Makoto's and hid her face in his chest. She can hear the thumping of his heart and his heat. His arms, wrapped around her, made her feel invulnerable.

"Chizuru, marry me." He said not as a question to consider but as a command. Chizuru gasped in surprise and looked up at him. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Don't cry. You're making me feel bad." He said with a smile as he wiped away her tears. She smiled at him and hugged him tightly.

"Yes, I'd marry you!" she exclaimed in pure joy.

"Now you'd be mine, forever." He whispered to her.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

In less than a week, the two were married. It wasn't the traditional wedding and the only people who stood as witness was Baba-san and Gosho-san. The two looked very happy for them. It was as if the two were their own. Chizuru felt like she was in an eternal bliss. It was like she was just dreaming all this in her head but every time she feels him right next to her, she was sure. This is all true.

They were in a house of their own for the first time. The place was just enough for the two of them and it was actually decent, considering their budget when picking a house. It was also all thanks to Gosho-san that they got the house in a low price, the old man knew the owner so he was able to pull some "for old times' sake" favor.

Chizuru remembered the days when she lived under the same roof with him but this time she wasn't his attendant, she was his wife. She was feeling very nervous about everything. No one really told her about married life or anything. Whatever she knew about couples were just things she overheard from the conversations of married men from the Shinsengumi and some stuff Baba-san told her about.

"This here, is our room." Makoto said as she walked in a spacious enough room. Chizuru's heart went crazy upon the thought of sharing a room with him. He turned at her with a smile which made Chizuru shiver. She laughed awkwardly and tried to divert her attention to other things.

"I think I shall boil some water or something…" she mumbled nervously as she turned to walk away from the room. She then heard a small laughter coming from Makoto.

"You're really cute when you're nervous" he said as he walked to her and held her from behind, leaning down to rest his head on her shoulder. He felt Chizuru's uneasiness and took her cold hands in his. "I love you…. I might not exactly be the same man you fell in love with before. I may not remember how I made you love me but if there is one thing I remember it's the feelings I have for you." He whispered in her ear.

Chizuru held his hand tightly turned to him and kissed him. "I love you too." She muttered upon breaking the kiss.

That night Chizuru walked back and forth outside their room until finally she had the courage to walk into their room. Upon opening the door she saw her beautiful husband sitting on their futon. He seemed to be waiting for her. He patted the space right next to him. He watched her as he walked in and sat beside him.

"You were aware that I know that you were pacing back and forth outside the room right?" he asked watching her face turn red.

"I'm sorry" she said with a nervous laugh. He pecked a kiss in her cheek. She looked at him. His robe loosely hangs onto his body. The robe was opened in the chest, exposing his well-toned abs. Chizuru swallowed as she thought of how close they were. Her nervousness suddenly disappeared when she remembered that she had to tell him something important.

"Makoto…" she said looking at him. "I have to tell you something. It's important so listen carefully."

"First of all I'm sorry that I waited till now to tell you this…" Chizuru felt like she was going to faint from nervousness but straggled to pull herself together. "I'm afraid that you'd leave me if you know….."

"Know what?" he asked

"You see…I'm actually a demon…..and I'd turn into one every once in a while but I swear I won't do anything to hurt you. I really didn't told you this because you might be afraid of me... you see I'd grow small horns and my hair would turn white…." She said with a trembling voice but she was interrupted by a kiss.

"Did he know about it? My past self?" he asked holding Chizuru's face gently in his hands. Chizuru was surprised that he wasn't even surprised or scared of her.

She nodded in reply. "but I thought that you'd leave me…. When you know this time around."

"What made you think that?" he said with a small laugh.

"Because I got you into a lot of trouble before because of it." She said trying not to cry because she knew he feels bad when she does.

"Why is that? Did people tried to kill you?" he asked a bit concerned.

"No, but someone tried to take me away but you always fought for me because you didn't want to give me up to him."

"Is that so? Is the guy still around?"

"No"

"Then I don't have to be worried about someone trying to steal you away from me then because I won't let anyone do that, ever." He said as he gently kissed her lips.

"Are you not afraid of me?" She asked pushing him from her.

"Why should I be?" he said smiling sincerely at her. "I knew what you are Chizuru."

"Huh?" she was confused.

" I don't know why myself but I dreamt of you long before we met. You would always walk with me in my dreams and sometimes you'd be in your other form. I remembered you told me to wait for you." He explained and he planted another kiss in her lips.

"Oh, Makoto…" She said in between kisses. Their kiss was getting more passionate. He was in her, tasting her. She welcomed him and responded with fervor.

When their lips parted he kissed her cheek and then her jaw. He slowly pulled down her robe exposing her shoulders. He trailed kisses in her neck and her shoulder blade. His kisses made her nervousness go away. She doesn't want him to stop. She rested her hands on his bare chest, feeling his heat.

He made her feel something she has never felt before, those tingling sensations that only a man can make a woman feel. Each kiss he planted on her skin was heated with passion. He removed her robe completely from her body and pushed her gently down the futon. He looked at her and took in her bare beauty.

She tried to cover herself and blushed at his gaze. He removed her hands which she used to cover herself. He leaned down and kissed her lips and then her collar bone, then her chest and then her breasts.

"Don't ever hide yourself from me. I want to see you, all of you and I love what I'm seeing" he said in between planting kisses in her body, which made her shiver in pleasure. He kissed her stomach and he ran his hands down her thighs and parted them. She tried to close them but he didn't allow that. He positioned himself in between her legs and took of his robe, exposing himself to her in all his naked glory. Chizuru blushed madly, her heart beating like a drum, upon laying her eyes on his naked beauty.

He leaned down to her, his forearms supporting him so that he wouldn't pin her down completely. He felt her shiver the moment their naked bodies made contact. He kissed her and then looked at her.

"Are you scared?" he asked. She shook her head in reply. He kissed her passionately once more and got off her and started fondling and kissing her breasts again.

Chizuru felt light headed from the surges of pleasure coursing through her body at the moment. She was being touched in places where no one else has touched before, let alone kiss. She can feel his erection in her thigh. She moaned as his finger touched her folds and caressed her down there. She closed her eyes and exhaled as she felt him position himself in her opening. She can feel him slowly slipping himself in her. At first it was just the tip of him and then he pulled himself out and entered her again. Slowly putting himself in her. He held on to her hips as he did so and leaned over her.

She moaned in pain. It isn't actually that bad but it felt really uncomfortable like she was being stretched open. For a moment she felt something tore. She held on to his arms upon feeling the sudden surge of pain, digging her hands on his skin. Her moans are answered by his groan.

Once inside her he decided not to move for a while.

"Are you alright?" he asked seeing that she shed a tear. She nodded. "Don't worry the pain would go away eventually. I'm going to start moving now ok?" he asked for her consent and she just nodded.

He started to move slowly in her. He leaned closer to her, allowing her to wrap her arms around him. He lifted her hip slightly as he thrust into her. Slowly he picked up pace. He can feel her tighten around him. She started moaning his name as she dug her fingers in his skin. She felt a convulsing feeling down there, wrapping him tightly and sucking him to her. She felt the urge to rack her hips to him and as she did she climaxed. Her hold loosen as she arched her back and moaned his name under her breath. He picked up pace and gave out small moans of pleasure as he did so. Lifting her hips higher so that he can go deeper, he climaxed, releasing all his juices in her.

He fell on top of her, supporting himself with an arm. He planted kisses on her face and then he removed himself from her. He rolled to her side and caught his breath. Their heavy breathing was the only sound in the room for a while. Then he glanced at her, she was watching him with a smile on her face. He pulled her to him and wrapped her in her arms.

"I love you" he said as he planted a kiss in her forehead. She moved her body closer to him allowing his heat to transfer to her.

"I love you too.." she whispered as she closed her eyes. She knew that this is just the first of many more passionately intimate moments they will share together.

* * *

**Note:** Hello! Thank you for reading this far! I'd really like to hear from you guys! Next chapter would be posted pretty soon... hope you tune in hahaha


	5. Ours

**V**

Every moment she spends with Makoto was like a blissful dream. He makes her forget about the sad truth of their past. Chizuru noticed that Makoto smiles more often than Hijikata. Probably because unlike Hijikata, Makoto is free from any burden. Chizuru loves to see him smiling. She'd be willing to even sell her soul again just to see him happy, that's how much she loves him.

Chizuru was awaken by the warm rays of the sun that entered the window of their room. She lazily opened her eyes and the first the first thing she laid her eyes on was Makoto's pretty face. He was watching her.

"Good morning" He said and then he placed a kiss on her lips. Chizuru blushed. It has been almost a year since they got married but she still feels her heart race with the sweet little things he does. She smiled at him and sat up.

"You've been enjoying sleeping till noon lately" Makoto said as he petted her head.

"Huh? Oh... I'm really sorry. You ended up doing the chores again" Chizuru said with a sigh.

"It's alright. Anyway I'd be going to town today. There might be another job posting today." He said as he stood up.

"Alright. I hope this time the job won't require you to be away for long." She said as she started folding their futon.

"Don't worry I won't get one that would require me to be gone for 3 weeks like last time." He said as he left the room.

Makoto worked as a guard. He boards trading ships and ensure the safety of the goods and its crew. For each trip at least 10 men are hired but it usually depends on the budget of the traders. They were just provided with wooden swords, and a couple of guns. The job is quite dangerous but the pay is really good. At first Chizuru didn't liked the idea but let him do as he pleased anyway. Makoto really wanted to make sure that he would be able to provide her with a comfortable life.

Chizuru managed with her little secret. She hasn't turned into her demon self for 8 months now. The last time she turned Makoto bore witness to her transformation but she did well at not giving him any hints that she craved to kill. Probably what helped her suppress the bloodlust was the way he tightly held her in his arms when she turned. Killing every 3 months isn't that hard and she got past the part of hesitation and fear. The last 3 people she killed, one of them massacred his entire family, the other brutally violated a young girl and the last one was a slave trader. She knew that killing them, no matter how bad they were, only makes her more like them but upon seeing the faces of their victims her views changes.

"To think that my life somehow depends on this dagger" Chizuru whispered to herself as she checked her dagger which she hid in between her clothes in their cabinet. She immediately returned it after checking its blade, making sure that it's in a good shape. On her way out she noticed her short sword which rested on the corner of the wall, besides Makoto's sword which was given to him by Gosho-san. She frowned at the thought that she was really hesitant to ever use that sword but still ended up killing people. _"I'll have to go and get another soul again soon"_ she thought as she went out their back yard to pick some vegetables for dinner.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

"It's been a week since Makoto went on that trip eh?" Gosho-san said as he started a fire in the furnace.

"Yes. I hope he's doing fine. He'd be back in 3 days though, so I'll see him again soon" Chizuru replied with a huge smile as she swept the floor of the shop.

"That's great. Chizuru you know what Yui comes by here quite often. I'm really glad that she comes and visit me you know" the old man said with a laugh.

"Baba-san sometimes complains about her knees, so I guess you should be the one visiting her Gosho-san"

"Eh, but…She might be busy and…"

"Don't tell me that you still feel shy around her" Chizuru giggled. "You said that you're friends so it would be just fine. Besides she would welcome you to her home. She really could use some company"

"I know" Gosho-san replied with a smile.

Chizuru looked out the shop door and noticed that the local law enforcers are more visible and looks extra busy that day. "Gosho-san, is everything alright? Something seems to be happening." she asked.

"Oh those guys" Gosho-san lighted his pipe. "A group of policemen from the city is coming to town today. They are going to inspect the local offices and the situation here. That's why those lazy assed guys started doing their job properly for a change."

"So that's why…" Chizuru said as she continued with her chores.

"Chizuru, can you please go to Watase-san later and ask him if the metal scraps I asked for would arrive this week."

"Sure thing!" She was about to head to the kitchen when she felt it again. It has been weeks now since she started feeling weird every now and then. She held on to the nearest wall for support.

"Are you alright?" Gosho-san asked worriedly.

"I guess so, I've been feeling dizzy every now and then lately. It's probably the weather…" She said as she straighten up and got herself some water.

"You should get yourself checked by a doctor" the old man suggested.

"I guess I'll do that. Although sleeping and some apples can really make me feel better." She said with a smile. "Now that I mentioned it today is the delivery day for fruits. I should really go get some apples."

"Craving for apples eh?" The old man looked at her. She nodded at him in reply. As if on cue Baba-san appeared at the doorway.

"Oh Chizuru! You're here!" the old woman said as she went in. She was like a mother to her. She and Makoto are really thankful to her and Gosho-san.

"Baba-san!" she exclaimed in greeting. "I'll go prepare some tea."

"So what's keeping you busy?" the old woman inquired as she took a seat.

"Nothing much" replied Gosho-san with a huge smile. "But I actually have something to tell you" Gosho-san said and then he sat next to Baba-san and whispered something to her. The old woman nodded a couple of times and then a huge smile appeared on her face.

The two turned around at exactly the same time with huge smiles on their faces when Chizuru reappeared in the room with their tea. She looked at the two with a confused expression on her face. "Is everything alright?" she asked as she placed the cups on the table. Baba-san then stood up went to her and whispered something to her. Chizuru was surprised with what she asked.

"Well, now that I think about it, it didn't came for a couple of months or so…" then she stopped upon answering Baba-san's question. A wave of shock washed her face as she looked at Baba-san. "Does that mean that…" she started but before she can even finish the old woman hugged her tightly.

"We're going to be grandparents!" she exclaimed. Gosho-san laughed along with Baba-san as the two started explaining things to her about pregnancy and giving her tips on what she should do so that the baby would stay healthy. Chizuru almost tuned out from their lecture as she thought how excited she was to tell Makoto that he was going to be a father.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

Chizuru felt like she was walking on clouds after finding out that she really is with a child. Her excitement though was interrupted when she almost had an encounter with the unexpected on her way home. She was about to turn a corner when she noticed that the people seemed to stop and watch something on the street. At first she thought that it was just some politician strolling around town with all his riches with him but she stopped and watched anyway.

_"Oh… the policemen from the city.." _she thought upon seeing them with the several other local law enforcers. As the group of men approached she heard some onlookers talking in soft voices. They were confused as to why someone would still be allowed to carry around a sword. Chizuru got curious and tried to get a better view of the men who were quickly approaching. She scanned them and her eyes caught the man everyone was whispering about. Turns out it was an old friend.

"Saitou…" she mumbled to herself as their gazes met. Saitou looked as dumbstruck as her. Chizuru just wanted to run to him, hug him and tell him how glad she was that he was alive but she knew that an encounter with him might jeopardize her secrets.

_"I'm sorry…but I can't let anyone know and I can't let Hijikata remember…not yet…." _She thought as she moved back and ran away as fast as she could.

Saitou who stopped on his tracks in surprise to see Chizuru was confused as to why she would run away like that. He can't be wrong though, he was sure that it was her. He excused himself and quickly went after Chizuru. He went and searched all the nearby streets but he didn't found her.

Chizuru was trying to calm herself down upon seeing that Saitou just stopped near where she was hiding. "Chizuru…" she heard him mumble and then he turned around and walked away. Chizuru wanted to burst into tears but held herself back. _"I'm so glad…really glad that you're alive"_ she thought as she stood up from where she was hiding and made her way back home.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

Chizuru felt the gem on her dagger pulsate, it seemed to be pleased. She placed it back in between her clothes and then she leaned back on the nearby wall and spaced out.

_"Last night, I got 5 souls. That's a lot for one night….how can I... but more importantly I wouldn't be able to collect any for quite some time." _She thought as she placed a hand over her belly. _"I can't put myself in any danger for your sake."_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the front door open and heard Makoto's voice.

"Chizuru! Chizuru!" he called quite agitatedly as he walked inside their house. Chizuru stood up and opened the door of their room to meet him in the hallway.

Makoto obviously looked elated to see her and smiled as he approached. He pulled her to him and held her.

"I'm home" he mumbled.

"Welcome back" she replied.

"So I'm going to be a father huh?" he asked. Chizuru nodded and looked up at him with a smile. She can see in his eyes just how excited he was about it.

"I really wanted to be the one to tell you but I guess the old man got to you first huh? They were pretty excited about it actually" Chizuru said with a small laugh.

"Yes they are" He replied and then he planted a kiss on her lips. Moments like these are memories that would be forever engraved in Chizuru's heart. Pushing away all her other worries in the world she returned his kiss.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

It has been an excruciating 3 hours. Makoto tried to wait calmly and patiently but ended up pacing back and forth outside the room while Chizuru was in labor. He felt his heart jump every time he hears her painful cries and whimper. Gosho-san was no better at this than he was. He was actually praying to the gods non-stop the entire time. Finally they heard a loud cry and the expressions of joy from Baba-san and the midwife. Moments later the door opened and Baba-san rushed to Makoto and hugged him.

"Oh Makoto! I'm so happy for you! You can go check on them now." Baba-san said and then she let go of him and then went to Gosho-san who looked as pale as paper but relieved nonetheless.

Upon entering the room he focused on the two most important people in his life. The midwife congratulated him and excused herself from the room. He knelt right next to Chizuru.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Chizuru said weakly with a smile as she looked down at their child. Still lost for words, he just replied with a smile. He leaned and kissed her head and then her lips. "I love you and our child" he whispered to her.

"What should we name him?" he asked as he looked down at his son.

"We haven't really thought about it but…" Chizuru looked down at the little bundle of joy in her arms thinking of an appropriate name for him, then there was a minute of silence.

"Setsuna" Makoto said as he lifted his head and looked out the window and watched as the snow glided solemnly from the heavens. Chizuru followed his gaze and smiled as she caught sight of the view outside their window.

_"I remembered the first time we met. I held my breath as I saw your weaving black hair and the falling snow illuminated by the moonlight. It was like watching an off-seasonal Sakura blooming. It was that very moment that changed my destiny…."_ She thought with a dancing smile on her lips as the memory of that night flashed before her eyes.

"Setsuna" she mumbled as she gently pecked a kiss at her son's forehead.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

"Oi! Makoto!" called a sturdily built man with an eye patch as he approached the job posting board where the raven haired man was standing by. "Any work for us?"

"Oda" he said as he glanced at the man who started reading the announcement on the board.

"Hokkaido eh? The pay in this one is also pretty decent." He said as he nudged Makoto. Oda once challenged Makoto in a fight just because he got pissed with the serious air around the guy and his cold eyes. He thought that all that was for show but was proven wrong after losing like a child to him. After the fight instead of holding a grudge against him, his respects for him shoot up .

"It would be for a week and a half. I'll try and get this one" Makoto turned to go.

"Looks like I'm in on this one too" Oda said as he followed Makoto.

The two went to the trading house and signed up for the job. After getting all the necessary details for the voyage the two left right away.

"Hey! Wanna go drinking? I heard the brothel also have some fresh meats, wanna check 'em out?" Oda asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Thanks but I'll turn down the offer." Makoto glanced at the guy. "I'd go ahead now" He said with a small smile.

"Your wife sure is lucky eh? Well, suit yourself. " Oda replied as he went his own way.

Makoto sighed thinking about Oda. He can't fool around like him and he never will. His loving wife and 3 year old kid were waiting for him back home. On his way back he picked up some tofu for dinner then went straight home. He was welcomed by his son warmly with a hug.

"Papa!" beamed the child who looked like a mini version of Makoto. Makoto patted him in the head and gave him a small smile.

"Setsu, what did I tell you about playing in the dirt?" he inquired upon noticing that his son has soil on his clothes and hands which also stained his clothing. The little boy looked up at him.

"I'm sorry" came the soft reply.

"It's alright. I'll just go wash them later. Also he didn't play all day, he helped me plant some vegetables" Chizuru came out from the kitchen with a ladle in hand.

"Is that so?" Makoto said and then he led his son inside with him. "Come, let's get you cleaned before dinner. You won't eat looking like that"

Chizuru giggled to herself as she watched the two walk away. She went back to fixing dinner and as she did she was deep in thought. _"In the span of almost 5 years I should have just taken a total of almost 20 souls but I ended up gathering more. 47. Not even half of 100 but if I keep up the pace of what I'm doing, I'd be dead in a couple of years. I can't, not yet. Helping people got me killing even more than I should have"_ she sighed.

_"Lord Kei. He's been visiting me lately in my dreams and he's always laughing at me. Telling me how excited he is to know how I'd handle the lash of truth. What does he mean? Could Hijikata be regaining his memories soon? I guess it's about time but if he remembers everything….even his death…how would he react?...He might leave me…and Setsu…No he won't …Hijikata would never"_ She haven't noticed that what she was cooking was already boiling and it started spilling from the pot.

"Chizuru. What's wrong? You've spaced out again" Makoto said as he took the pot from the oven and to the table then he put out the fire.

"Eh?" She was startled "I'm sorry… I was just…"

"Is there a problem?" he looked her in the eyes.

"No. There's no problem. I just remembered something but it's nothing too important" she said as she shook her head and took the stacked plates and placed it on their table. Makoto didn't say anything more but he watched her and wondered of what might be bothering her.

Setsuna walked in the room moments later and they had dinner. Dinner was same as usual. There's not much talking, Makoto discouraged talking while eating. Chizuru thought how funny it was that despite forgetting his past he's still strict when it comes to rules and manners.

Later that night they tucked Setsuna to bed. Setsuna would asked them tons of things before going to sleep. Makoto would always patiently answer his questions. Chizuru would watch and listen at their conversation until Setsuna gets to sleep.

"Sometimes I think he'll never go to sleep" Chizuru said as she took one last peek at her son before closing the door of his room.

"Chizuru, I'd be leaving for Hokkaido in 2 days." Makoto said as they walked to their room.

"Hokkaido…" she mumbled as she followed him to their room. Upon hearing that he needed to go there Chizuru's heart jumped and skipped. _"He's going back there….to Ezo"_ She thought as she tried her best to hold herself together.

"It won't take long, just a week and a half. Give or take a day." Makoto rolled out the futon and Chizuru grabbed their blankets and fixed their bed. Makoto saw a streak of fear and worry in her eyes.

"I hope the weather would stay as pleasant as today. Makoto…I…" She finished setting their bed and walked towards him and leaned on him. She rested her head on his chest. He glided his hand down her hair to tell her that everything's going to be alright.

"Are you worried about me?" he whispered. She nodded. She was trying her best not to weep. Chizuru knew that he wasn't going there for war like last time but at the same time just remembering that place was enough to get her depressed.

"Don't be" he gently kissed her lips. "I'll be fine"

"I know" she replied as she returned his kisses. He wrapped her around his arms and kissed her more passionately. When their lips parted, Makoto held her face in his hands. He looked her in the eyes. She looked back at him with adoration.

He wanted to tell her that he felt weird about his next trip but didn't want to worry her. He remembered how he felt like he was pulled to the job posting and the cold breeze that made him freeze for a moment upon reading the post.

"Chizuru…" he whispered her name with ardor upon brushing his lips to her. He intertwined their fingers to one another and rested his forehead to hers.

"I don't want to make the woman I love worry about me." Upon hearing him say this Chizuru smiled. She wrapped her arm around his neck and took his lips to hers.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

_"It can't be. Hijikata died in Ezo. Is it possible that he somehow survived but how is that possible? His body was buried along with the others."_ Saitou swung his sword once more slicing the chilly spring time night breeze.

Saitou replayed what happened that afternoon in his head again. He was on the carriage with the head of the local law enforcement and a couple of local officials. They were busy talking about the plans and strategies on how to trap the looming group of bandits that plans to wreak havoc in town, when he glanced out the window he saw a guy who looked exactly like Hijikata and exuded the same aura as him walking away from a tofu stall. He wanted to stop the carriage and go after the guy but decided against it because he knew he might be seeing things due to exhaustion and it would be impolite to the others with him.

A couple more precise swings and Saitou returned to a passive stance and exhaled. _"I also saw Chizuru back then, in this town. I dismissed the idea that I saw her, thinking that I might be seeing things. She was with him in Ezo. Could it be that they survived together?"_ He thought as he returned his sword to its sheath and looked up the moon.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

_"Makoto…" _ she thought as she finished sweeping the back yard clean. She was still madly worried about him despite how much he told her not to. Ezo is a place that holds painful memories for her. After all these years she hasn't gotten over everything yet. Sometimes she finds herself waking up in the middle of the night, her eyes damp with tears as she remember the fate that her friends met in the war. There are times when her dreams get haunted by the sounds of dying men as the swords plunge into their body to take their life.

She snapped out of her thoughts and forced a smile. She told herself to live with the present and not the past and went on with her chores. Upon returning inside the house she noticed that there was no sign of Setsuna anywhere. She rushed and checked every room but he was nowhere to be found.

"Setsuna!" She called as she went out their house. Setsuna wasn't there either. Panic surged from the bottom of her stomach and she ran out their fence. Looking left and right for her son, finally she spotted him but he was with someone she least expected to see.

"Saitou..." Chizuru mumbled as she slowly walked towards her son who seemed to be talking to Saitou. Her thoughts were rushing and she felt woozy for a while. _"Oh no…when he sees me he'll know for sure but I can just lie and deny"_ Chizuru thought as she went closer to them.

Saitou looked up and saw Chizuru just several meters away from them. He just watched her as she approached them. He noticed how she looked more like a woman now. He kept a straight face but he was really glad to see her. Then he looked down at the boy in front of him who looked exactly like Hijikata but has Chizuru's warm smile. A thought then started to form in his head.

"Saitou-san…" Chizuru mumbled as she came face to face with him.

"Mama!" exclaimed Setsuna as he turned to her.

Saitou didn't say a word for a while and just watched her. He wasn't sure how to start. He was never good with words but he really want to know what was going on. Questions bombarded his thoughts the longer he looked at Chizuru and the child. He snapped out of his thoughts when Chizuru was finally in front of him.

"It's been a while" he managed to say. Chizuru gave him a bitter smiled and she held the child's hand.

"Mama! Look isn't it cool! He also wields a sword like Papa." The boy said with amusement in his eyes.

"Your son seems very interested with swords. He has the eyes of a noble swordsman." Saitou looked Chizuru in the eyes.

Chizuru didn't know what to say. Setsuna looked up at her sensing her nervousness.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't expect to see you" Chizuru finally said with a nervous laugh. "I'm really glad that you seem to be doing just fine"

"Why did you run away before when I saw you in town?" Saitou inquired. He thought that he better get straight to the point if he wanted to get some answers. "I was right after all you were alive... but what really pushed me to come after you was the fact that I saw Hijikata in town the other day."

Chizuru froze and she was aware that with the way she reacted it would be harder for her to lie to Saitou who was looking at her with his inquisitive eyes.

"I don't plan to bother you in anyway but if he is indeed alive I would like to see him. I don't think that it's a coincidence for the two of you to be here in the same town. Right now I have several questions that maybe only you can answer."

"I don't think so."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think I can answer your questions" Chizuru tried her best to give him a genuine smile. "Also about Hijikata. I would be really happy to know if he is alive but he isn't. You must've seen somebody else." The last thing she wanted to do was lie in his face.

"I mean…I saw him die. He died right before my very eyes…." Chizuru said as she started trembling. Setsuna watched her with a confused expression on his face.

"I'm sorry." Saitou placed a hand on her shoulder. "but I don't think I was mistaken. I thought about it over and again…"

"I really don't…" Chizuru started but was interrupted by Saitou who was looking down at Setsuna.

"I wish to see the boy's father next time. He told me that he was good with the sword." Saitou placed a hand on the boys head and then he turned to leave. "Your son, he reminds me of Hijikata." He said as he walked away.

"Wait!" Chizuru called. Saitou stopped on his tracks and turned back at her. "Can you come by here sometime next week? I mean you said you wanted to meet Setsuna's father but he won't be back till next week."

"Alright" he replied. "Chizuru, I would like to warn you that some bandits threatened to attack this town sometime soon. I see that it's only you and your son at home, I advice that you flee just in case something happens. If the situation turns to worst please don't hesitate to seek my help. I'm staying at the Tachibana Mansion for the meantime."

"Thank you" Chizuru smiled at him and bowed a bit. Saitou looked at Chizuru and her son one last time and then he left.

_"It's probably time for Hijikata to know everything. I can't keep it from him forever...It also feels really awful to hide something from the person you love most. Whatever happens after he knows the truth I guess I don't really care anymore. I just have to trust him..."_ Chizuru thought as she held Setsuna's hand tighter and turned to go home.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

_"So this is Hokkaido. I've never been up north but this place seems nice" _he thought to himself as he looked up the starless night sky. He wandered around a bit, since it was his free time and enjoyed the serenity of the hillside. After almost half an hour of wandering off he decided to go back but just when he was about go he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. I was as if something pierced him. He fell on his knees and looked down only to find that nothing he wasn't really hurt.

_"What was that?"_ he thought in horror as he checked for blood. Series of disoriented dream like memories flashed before his eyes. His body trembled uncontrollably and then he slowly fell forward to the ground. He felt very cold and felt like his heart started to beat slower by the moment. His fingers buried in the soil as he grasped the ground in pain.

The faint smell of blood and rotten bodies invaded his senses. He gasped as he saw men falling dead before him. He shook his head trying to remove the images in his mind. Near him, he spotted a sword which seems very familiar to him. In fact the sword was calling him, wanting to be held by him. Despite the pain he felt all over his body he managed to crawl towards the sword. Upon holding the sword he instinctively raised it. He inspected the sword carefully and then he caught the reflection of himself in its blade. He watched in horror as his life before he became Makoto played in the blade of his sword.

* * *

**Note:**_ In history, Saitou survived but became a prisoner of war. *Fans who read on the Shinsengumi history knows about this hihihi* When the war ended he became a police officer. He was the only police officer who was allowed to carry around a sword, given his background. Anyway, I would like to discuss more about history but moving on…. I don't know if you guys watched Samurai X (I love that anime!) Saitou is also there but the representation was quite different, cause in Samurai X he wasn't a bishounen, but still loved his character nonetheless. _

_*Just some random stuff…. Makoto is the sign in Shinsengumi's flag and it means sincerity. Setsuna means calm snow or moment. Also The Republic of Ezo, which existed in the Bakumatsu era & where Hijikata died, is in Hokkaido._

_*Please don't forget to review :)) I really love to hear from my readers!_


	6. Secrets

**VI**

Chizuru sat up quickly upon hearing gunshots from a distant. She started trembling and memories from the past plagued her vision. She heard distant screams and collective footfalls in haste. _"I shall go get Setsu…"_ she thought as she tried to pull herself together and get up, but with the sound of another gunshot she fell on her knees. The door of her room slid open.

"Mama!" called Setsuna who rushed to her side. "Mama….I'm scared"

Chizuru wrapped her arms around Setsuna and scolded herself for being scared. "It's alright." She whispered to him. He looked at her son. Setsuna was scared but he wasn't crying or trembling.

The loud voices and sounds from a huge conflict were coming closer. She can hear women shouting from right outside their house. She knew that she shouldn't waste any more time. She exhaled and then she got up, went to her closet to retrieve her dagger and grabbed another robe and wore it over her night robes.

"Setsu let's go." Chizuru said as she placed the dagger in her waist band. The boy nodded and followed her but before leaving the room Setsuna stopped on his tracks. Chizuru looked back at him. To her surprise the boy went to the corner where her short sword and Makoto's sword were resting. Setsuna deliberated which one to take and ended up grabbing the short sword. Chizuru can't help but smile at her son's actions.

The two left the house from their back yard. Chizuru can hear the horses neighing as they come to a halt. There were series of rowdy commands along with the sounds of men's bodies hitting the ground.

_"Saitou was right about the bandits attacking…. Oh no Baba-san!"_ Chizuru remembered the old woman who lived near their part of town. She knew that the old woman was alone and won't be able to run away on her own. She looked back at Setsu who doesn't seem to look tired from the running they've done.

"Setsu… we need to go get Baba-san" Chizuru said as she changed their course. The boy just nodded with a brave face.

Couple of minutes later they reached Baba-san's house by taking back alleys to avoid the conflicts on the streets. Chizuru quickly went in the old woman's house and found her hiding inside one of the rooms with a cleaver in hand.

"Chizuru!?" exclaimed the old woman in both surprise and confusion upon seeing Chizuru.

"Baba-san we shall go…" Chizuru helped the old woman up and out her room. Lately Baba-san's knee pains are becoming worse making her walk slower but in this case Chizuru felt that the old woman was doing her best to help herself.

Setsuna walked right in front of them and was quickly headed for the door when it bust open and 2 men appeared blocking their way.

"Setsu!" Chizuru and Baba-san called in unison. Setsuna just stood in front of the 2 guys and looked up at them.

"Oi! Oi! Get out of the way brat!" said one of the guys as he walked in, followed by the other, and shoved Setsu to the wall. Chizuru let go of Baba-san and pulled out her dagger.

"Look! She's going to fight us!" said the other man with a loud irritating laugh. The 2 men walked towards Chizuru, the wooden swords in their hands ready to unleash some fury.

"I've always enjoyed beating up cute women" said one of the guys as he swung his sword at her but thanks to Chizuru's stealth and speed ability she dodged the blow.

Upon witnessing what was happening, Setsuna charged at the other guy from behind. He struck a blow behind the man's knees making the man cringed in pain. It was then that Setsu realized that he should have pulled the sword out of its sheath first. Seeing this Chizuru tried to rush to her son but was caught by her robe by the man.

"Let go of my mother!" Setsuna shouted. The man he struck turned to him and lifted him up with a one hand choke.

"So this here is your mother?" the man grinned at Setsuna. He was getting pissed that the kid wasn't afraid of him. "How would you like to watch her die?"

Chizuru, who was being pulled by the other guy, didn't really want to resolve to violence in front of her son but she has no choice. She quickly twisted herself around to face the guy and plunged the dagger to his chest. The man was surprised and with the spreading pain he felt, he let loose of Chizuru.

"You bitch!" the man exclaimed at her as he fell to the floor.

The other guy holding Setsuna saw what happened and let go of the boy to charge at Chizuru but just when he was a couple of steps away from her a cleaver came flying to his direction, landing cleanly on his groin. He instantly fell on the floor in pain. Chizuru looked back and saw that it was Baba-san who threw the cleaver. With the coast cleared the 3 made their escape.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

Saitou was scanning every face in the plaza where people who flee their homes gathered. The group of bandits were skilled and has planned things out but were quickly defeated nonetheless, not before causing enough damage and trouble though.

Saitou moved further into the crowd, looking for Chizuru and her son. He knew that they lived in the area where the bandits struck first which made him hope that they were able to flee in time. In the corner of his eyes he caught a glimpse of the young boy who resembled Hijikata, he knew then that it was Chizuru's son.

"Uh? Saitou-san!" beamed Setsuna upon seeing Saitou. Saitou smiled at the boy and placed a hand on his head.

"Saitou?" Chizuru mumbled upon returning, seeing Setsuna with Saitou.

"I'm glad that you made it out there safely" Saitou said turning to Chizuru.

"Thank you for your concern" Chizuru ducked her head a bit with a smile.

"I hope your home wasn't trashed by the bandits. Where are you going to stay tonight?" he inquired.

"We're going to stay in the blacksmith's shop tonight. Gosho-san who owns the place allowed us to stay there, so we'd be fine."

Saitou was about to say something but a young police officer approached him and whispered something to him. He nodded his head, dismissed the officer and turned back to Chizuru.

"It's good that you have a place to stay. Please take care. I have some important matters to attend to. Please excuse me" Saitou said and walked away.

Chizuru watched him go and smiled. _"Saitou thank you…."_ she thought.

"Mama, Saitou-san is a good friend of yours right?" asked Setsuna looking up at his mother. Chizuru nodded in reply.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

Makoto was out on the deck watching as they approach land once more. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go home right away or not. The things he learnt about himself that night, it shook him to his core. As of the moment he was plagued by conflicting emotions. He never thought that the truth he stopped seeking for after all these years was that awful. He has already spent nights thinking of what he should do but still he was confused.

He looked down the blue waves crashing on the side of the ship and sighed. _"So I died…but if that is so then why am I here? I'm pretty much alive, I'm sure of that" _he thought clenching his fist.

_"To think that I was the vice-commander of the Shinsengumi. We lost the battle and many of my comrades fell. The memories of the war…" _ he felt like breaking down on the spot but he breathed in and out to calm himself. He remembered that upon returning to the ship that night he heard some men talking about the battle in Hokkaido, he listened to them for a while as they gave their own version of the story and opinions. _"We lost…. And now the Shinsengumi is nothing but a memory…."_ Makoto closed his eyes as he felt a looming headache.

An hour has past and finally the ship docked. Makoto decided that going straight home and talking about the whole thing with Chizuru would be the best thing to do.

"Makoto!" Oda called as he caught up with him.

"I'm sorry but I have to go…" Makoto started but was interrupted by Oda.

"The town was attacked by bandits 3 days ago" he reported worriedly.

"Huh?" Makoto felt a wave of worry wash away all his other thoughts and concerns.

"And it was said that the most affected part of town was the east side…." Oda wasn't able to finish what he was about to say when Makoto started walking briskly away. Oda then remembered that Makoto lived in that side of town. "I hope his family is just fine" he mumbled to himself as he watched the man go.

Makoto didn't care to stop and rest on his way home. "_Chizuru… Setsuna…. Please be alright…" _he thought.

He noticed that some houses near theirs were damaged quite badly but to his relief theirs didn't seem to have suffered the same fate. He quickly went straight to their door and rushed in.

"Chizuru! Setsuna!" he called as he went and searched the house.

A huge weight was lifted from him upon seeing his son in their backyard with Chizuru. The two turned to him instantly upon hearing his approach. The two ran to him. He caught his son and lifted him up with an arm and wrapped his wife around with the other.

"I'm so glad you're alright" he sighed. "I'm sorry… I wasn't here to protect you"

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

"Papa! Tell me about the place you went to this time" Setsuna said excitedly as he unfolded his blanket on his futon. Makoto just looked at his son and with a small smile he patted his head.

"It was nice" he said trying to force out from his head the things he learnt about himself there. "Setsuna, I'd really like to rest early tonight but we can tell each other stories tomorrow ok?"

Setsuna laid back down on his futon looking at his father with a smile and then nodded. Makoto stood up and was about to leave the room when the boy sat up and told him something that surprised him.

"Papa, while you were away I met a man. He was so cool. He carries around a sword…." Setsu said with an obvious hint of amazement over the subject.

"Huh? But no one is allowed to carry around a sword…" Makoto replied looking back at his son.

"But he did carry one and he seems to be a good friend of mama." Setsu said as he lay back down.

"Is that so? This man, what was his name?"

"Saitou-san" Upon hearing his son's reply Makoto felt a wave of relief and melancholy. _"Saitou…"_

"I'd like to meet him if possible." He told himself upon stepping out his son's room. "Go to sleep now Setsuna"

Makoto didn't felt like going to sleep yet with all the things that were bothering him. He went out to their backyard and sat on the balcony's step.

_"I really want to tell Chizuru that I know the truth about who I am but …" _his thoughts were interrupted when Chizuru sat right next to him. He didn't expect to see her. She was looking up the starry yet moonless sky. He watched her for a while pondering whether it was the right time to say it or not.

"Makoto…" she stole his chance to start the conversation "Is everything alright? Something seems to be bothering you" Chizuru looked at him and their gaze met. Makoto looked away and looked up the sky.

"Chizuru…. I know….I remember everything now…" he said in almost a whisper. He glanced at Chizuru and based on the look on her face, he knew that she heard him.

"I knew that this time would come…" Chizuru muttered. Her face is pale and her hands are cold and trembling uncontrollably. Makoto noticed this and he placed his hand over hers and squeezed them. Chizuru held her tears back and tightly held Makoto's hand in hers.

"How….how did you found out?" Chizuru said with a trembling voice.

"In Hokkaido…everything flashed before my very eyes….everything since before I became Makoto…." He said closing his eyes to pull himself together.

"Makoto…I'm sorry…." Chizuru started sobbing. Her warm tears fell on Makoto's hand. This was the moment she tried to prepare herself for all these years, the moment he finally remembers. She felt afraid that she may never see him smile again because of the weight of the truth. _"He probably knows that he died…."_ Chizuru thought as she covered her mouth to muffle her cries.

"I was really mad after finding out the truth. Mad that I didn't know about things sooner…..What happened to the Shinsengumi…to me…. and to you… just makes me angry with myself" he said as he pulled her closer to him and wrapped her in his arms.

"We lost the war…. A lot of men and my comrades fell…" he said as the faces of his friends appeared on his mind.

"I wondered for nights, on my way back here, on what action to take but I can't think of anything. Probably because I should just accept that this was how my fate turned out and that I should try and move on but I can't forget… not now that I remembered everything once more." He let go of Chizuru and gently placed a hand on her cheek and caressed it gently with his thumb.

"I'm sorry Chizuru…. I'm sorry for everything…I've only brought you misery…. that night when we first met I should have decided not to let you stay with us… that way you didn't have to go through all these..." Makoto felt like crying himself but he didn't allow that and just swallowed back his agony.

"No!" Chizuru exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him and hid her face in his chest. "No don't be sorry. You, coming to my life…. Me, meeting and spending years with everyone else from the Shinsengumi… all those fond memories… even those awful ones…. I don't resent any of them!"

"You saw them fall with me…I made you share the burden with me….the burden that I alone shall carry"

"I made that choice remember?!" Chizuru looked up at him "When I decided to stay with you in Ezo…and ever since I decided that I'd stay with you no matter what…"

"Chizuru…." He mumbled as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Hijikata…. no, Makoto….everyone….everyone entrusted you to me. So no matter what happens I'll carry on their wishes. You don't have to carry the burden by yourself, I'm here." Chizuru said placing a hand on his head. She felt her shoulder starting to feel damp. _"Is he crying?"_ she thought and then smiled sadly. If crying is what he needs to help ease his pains then she would be a shoulder to cry on.

"Chizuru…" He lifted his face away from her shoulder and held both her hands. "The past, we can never forget about it. It's something that is etched to our being till the day we die. Chizuru, I'll live on. I'll live on with you. I'm not sure what lies ahead of us but…"

"but together we'll move forward…." Chizuru finished his words. He rested his forehead to hers.

"Chizuru. I died. I died in Ezo right?" Makoto asked with a trembling voice. Chizuru wanted to tell him that he didn't, it would make things easier that way but it won't make things better either. Chizuru wrapped her arms around him once more and he did the same.

"Yes" she whispered to him and tears started rolling out her eyes again.

"Just as I thought…." Makoto replied and looked at her. There was a moment of silence as he wiped away her tears. "Chizuru… your touch was the last thing I felt….your face was the last I saw…" He brushed his lips against her. "Your scent was the last that filled my senses and your voice was the last I heard…." Then he gently placed a kiss on her lips. "Just when I wanted to live…. I died…"

"But you're alive….very much alive…." Chizuru held his face with her hands.

"I know…" he mumbled. "That's why I'm confused. Why and how is it that I'm still alive?" Chizuru was silent for a while.

"Please don't get angry with me and please understand but I don't think that now is the right time for me to tell you. It's complicated and unbelievable but I know you'll understand…" Chizuru said after deciding that now isn't the best time. He just regained his memories and she can't throw him another surprise.

"Is that so? But I think I better know it now than later" he insisted

"I'm sorry but I can't. Please. I swear to tell you soon but not tonight" she explained.

He looked her in the eyes for a while as if to try and see through her. He sighed and then patted her head. "Alright. If you say so…."

Chizuru then stood up. She reached out to him; he took her hand and got up. For a while they just stared at each other. Both of them have things in their mind they want to say but didn't spoke. After the years they spent together, they formed a strong enough bond to have an unspoken understanding towards each other.

The moment was broken by Setsuna, who was approaching them in strides. Upon reaching them he grabbed unto Chizuru's sleeve.

"What's wrong?" Chizuru inquired placing a hand over her son's soft raven hair.

"I had a bad dream." The boy said looking up at his mother then his father.

"Is that so?" Makoto took Setsuna's hand and walked back inside with him. "Do you know the secret to not being afraid of a bad dream?" The boy shook his head in reply.

"A friend once told me that doing a slashing motion the moment you wake up from the dream would kill the demon who gave you the bad dream." Makoto entered the room, followed by the boy and then later on Chizuru.

"Is that true?" the boy asked curiously as he went back to bed.

"I haven't tried it myself but it's worth a try right?" Makoto sat near his son and petted his head. "Now go back to sleep. We'll be here so don't worry." Chizuru then sat next to Makoto and watched as Setsuna slowly fell asleep.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

"Straighten up Setsuna. Swing the sword like your life depends on it" commanded Makoto as he watched his son practice using a sword. After what happened when the bandits attacked, Setsuna asked him to teach him how to properly use a sword. Makoto felt glad that his son was interested with the art of the sword despite his young age. He knew that his son might never be able to fight with a real sword in this era but he knew that it's important for him to learn how to wield one.

Chizuru stood by the doorway watching his son slice the space with swings accurate to what Makoto requires.

Makoto stood up and took the wooden sword from Setsuna to demonstrate a move to him. The boy moved back and watched eagerly as his father executed a strong sequence of simple moves in a heartbeat. Upon delivering the final blow, Makoto felt a presence watching him. He looked back and saw a friend from the past.

"Saitou…" he mumbled upon meeting the man's stoic gaze.

"Saitou-san!" beamed Setsuna. Chizuru felt a bit nervous upon seeing Saitou. Now she knew that Saitou can confirm the truth he seeks.

_"Just as I thought"_ Saitou thought as he entered their fence. He stopped several feet from Makoto and bowed. "I hope I'm not being rude, but I see that you're skilled with the sword. If it's not too much to ask I wish to spar with you."

Makoto watched Saitou. He was already expecting him to ask for a spar. That would be the best way to confirm his identity. He already knew about Saitou looking for him from Chizuru and he knew what he has to do.

"It would be an honor." Makoto said as he bowed slightly. Saitou removed one of his swords and handed it to Makoto, who took it with a small smile.

Chizuru called Setsuna, who immediately went and stood right next to her to watch.

"It's been a while, Saitou Hajime" Makoto said as he draws his sword, almost at the same time as Saitou did. Watching the two of them, it would be apparent that they let their sword do the talking. The first clash of the sword seemed to resonate how happy they were to see each other once more. The next series of strikes delivered by each of them showed how long they knew each other. Each blow said a thing or two about each man. A small smile formed in their lips as the battle gets heated.

"You still have it, Hijikata" Saitou said as he delivered his final blow, making Makoto move back a couple of steps with an open guard. With that, Saitou's blade pointed at him. Makoto smiled and admitted defeat.

"It's Makoto" Makoto said as he returned his sword to his sheath. Saitou did the same.

"I go by Fujita Goro now" Saitou replied as he received the sword that Makoto returned.

"I believe you have a lot of questions to ask me."

"Today is my last day in town and I did come by here for that reason."

"Then let's go in for tea." Makoto invited him in.

On cue Chizuru went to the kitchen with Setsuna to prepare some tea. Setsuna was still awestricken with the fight he witnessed. He almost didn't move from his spot if his mother didn't pull him with her to the kitchen.

"Setsuna, please stay in your room, alright?" Chizuru told her son as she started preparing tea. She didn't want him to hear anything about their past. Setsuna nodded in compliance and did as he was told right away.

Makoto and Saitou have started their conversation when Chizuru brought in their tea. It made her feel nostalgic of those days long gone. After serving them tea she excused herself and left.

"So you made it through the war" Makoto said as he took a sip from his cup. Saitou nodded and took a sip in his cup too.

"The taste hasn't changed" he mumbled and then he looked at Makoto. "You too. I saw you in town more than a week ago. I didn't want to believe myself at first but I remembered seeing Chizuru in this same town years ago and I thought that it couldn't be coincidence that the two of you are here. So what happened?"

"You know what happened"

"How the war ended, yes. But to you, I don't"

"I don't know either"

"How's that? Doesn't Chizuru know? She was with you in Ezo right?"

"Yes but she doesn't know either" Makoto thought this over already. When he's asked about how he survived he'll just start his story from when he was found in the river since god's truth is that he doesn't know how he survived either.

"Someone found me by the river 5 years ago. I had no memory of the past but eventually I crossed paths with Chizuru. She filled me in about myself and some other things. I decided not to make her tell me more, since she was traumatized by what happened, so I never learnt about the Shinsengumi and the war and everyone till lately. I just regained my memories… after a trip to Ezo… " Hijikata explained, his eyes downcast.

"Is that so.." Saitou felt even more confused as to how Hijikata survived but he saw it in his eyes that he wasn't lying. He knew him good enough to know if he was anyway. "Times did change a lot."

"I know. I see that you're a police man now"

Saitou nodded as he took another sip from his cup. "I can't think of any other thing to do anyway. I'll always live by my sword."

"Saitou, no one knows I'm alive except you and my family. I hope that you can keep this a secret"

"Of course. I will." Saitou smiled a bit. He knew the significance of leaving their identities behind. Even he took another name. " Your son, he looks exactly like you that when I saw him, I knew in an instant that he was yours. He's very interested to learn how to handle swords."

"That's why I take time to teach him. He may never be in a real sword fight but I want him to learn and appreciate the ways of the sword. Saitou, I still have my ideals with me but leaving in this new era, I see that it's important to bend like a reed in the changing times."

"I agree. I still feel bad about it at times. We lost a lot in the battle but I know it's not for nothing." Saitou saw Makoto clench his fist and take a deep breath. "Their deaths weren't futile. I spent years beating myself about it. In the end I realized that moping about it for the rest of my life would dishonor their memories and sacrifices. They all died believing in a dream. They died trying to achieve a goal and I believe that it gave their life a purpose. The ideals we fought for and everyone's dream, it gave us a purpose in life. I've decided to live on; carrying a piece of the burden you carried for us then. I know that you have decided to live on too."

There was a long while of silence then Makoto nodded. "Thank you Saitou" he said. Makoto knew that talking to him was just what he needed. He knew that what Saitou said was right.

That afternoon they saw Saitou off from their home. Saitou looked back one last time at them. He smiled. "Chizuru, thank you for carrying on everyone's wishes." Tears almost fell from Chizuru's eyes upon hearing this but she forced a smile instead.

"Setsuna, someday if I'm still alive I wish to cross swords with you" The boy beamed up and nodded.

"Makoto…I'll see you again." With that Saitou went on his way.

Chizuru looked up at Makoto and saw a smile on his face. It made her glad that he seems to have been relieved of something from talking with Saitou. _"Now all I have to do is to tell him about the deal. But should I? He might be burdened by it but what should I tell him? I promised to tell him soon…."_

* * *

**Note**:_ Hey! Hey! Hey! Guys! So that was chapter 6. Hope you guys leave a review :) I'd really love to hear from you. _

_*So yeah, Saitou did took another name after the war. Just mentioning. hihi_


	7. Sakura

**VII**

Setsuna looked up the cherry blossoms with sparkles in his eyes. He lightly tugged Chizuru's hand, stopped and pointed up the tree.

"Can we look at it for a while? It's so beautiful!" Setsuna said in awe as he caught a blossom in his hand.

"It is beautiful but we should really be going. Your father might be home any moment now and I haven't cooked anything for lunch yet" Chizuru patted her son's head.

"Papa told me once that the cherry blossoms remind him of you but you're far prettier than it" Setsuna said with a giggle. Chizuru blushed and never thought that Makoto would ever say anything like that but kids won't lie.

"It also reminds me of him you know" she smiled at her son who held on to her hand "Setsuna, we'll go to the festival anyway and you can look at them at night when they look much lovelier with the lights from the lanterns and all"

"Really?!" Setsuna looked up at her excitedly. Chizuru nodded.

"Your father has always been away every spring festival but he's here this time around so we should really go. Oh Setsu, you're so cute when you're excited like that" Chizuru then pinched Setsuna's cheek with a giggle.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

Makoto went straight to the kitchen to see what was cooking when he got home. He found Chizuru busy preparing lunch.

"I'm home" he said as he peeked over her shoulders to see what she was preparing.

"Welcome back" Chizuru replied glancing at him with a smile. Makoto then poured himself some tea and took a seat in the table.

"It seems quiet. Where's Setsuna?" he inquired.

"He's over by the neighbor, playing with the other kids"

"He's seems to be out playing more frequently lately"

"Eh?! He's 4 years old. He should really be playing a lot in that age." Chizuru giggled.

He didn't reply and took a sip from his cup. For several minutes not a word was said but Makoto noticed that Chizuru was glancing at him every now and then with a smile.

"Is something wrong?" he asked with furrowed brows.

"Nothing" Chizuru replied suppressing a laugh.

"Really?" He said as he went and stood right next to Chizuru. Upon glancing up on him, she saw that he was looking down at her with those cold piercing eyes of his.

"What's wrong?" Chizuru asked getting nervous with his stare.

"You were suspiciously glancing at me with a sly smile" he said crossing his arms in his chest.

"Oh…" Chizuru giggled. "Well Setsuna told me something"

"What did he told you?" he asked curiously

"Nothing important. Just something you told him" Chizuru beamed at him. She can see the surprise in his face.

"I don't remember telling him something funny" he said seriously.

"You two are really cute you know that" Chizuru giggled.

"Cute? Me?" Makoto asked feeling embarrassed because he can't remember anyone telling him that he's cute. Chizuru nodded.

"Anyway, Setsuna really likes to go to the spring festival. I thought that it would be nice if we can all go together as a family" Chizuru asked nervously hoping that he approves to the idea. She was aware that he wasn't the type who enjoys festivities.

"We'll go then" he replied simply and as if on cue Setsuna came bouncing into the kitchen.

"Yay! We're going!" he exclaimed as he ran towards Chizuru and hugged her. "Thanks Papa!" the boy beamed at Makoto.

"Now Setsu….about that thing that you told your mom… what was it?" He said suddenly sounding serious.

Setsuna wasn't really fond of his father's straight face so he immediately replied. "I told her that you told me that cherry blossoms remind you of her but she was prettier than it."

Upon hearing his son's reply Makoto can't help but blush a bit. He sighed. Setsuna giggled, ran to him and hugged him.

"Papa you're blushing!"

"Huh? I'm not" Makoto denied. Chizuru can't help but smile and blush too.

"Oh you two…" Chizuru mumbled as she continued with her chores.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

Setsuna lazily tried to write the letters that his father asked him to practice writing. It was after dinner and instead of being told a story, his father handed him a brush, ink and paper. His mother taught him how to write and read but he would always find a way to avoid doing so but with his father he has no choice but follow. _"3 more days till_ _the festival" _he thought with a smile on his face.

Setsuna was about to fill in the last space on the paper when he heard a loud thud right outside his room, followed by hurried footfalls.

"Chizuru! Are you alright?" it was his father's voice. Slowly Setsuna crawled to the door and took a peek outside. What he saw scared him and he wasn't able to hold back his scream and fell out the door.

"Ah! Setsu!..." Chizuru exclaimed not expecting that Setsu would see her transform to her demon form. Setsu just stared at her.

"Setsu. Go to your room now" Makoto commanded. Setsu quickly followed despite shivering uncontrollably.

"Wait…" Chizuru muttered as she stood up. She turned to Makoto. " Makoto…I think it's time I explain things to him. I knew that I'd have to tell him sooner or later anyway…."

"You're right but…" Makoto look at her worriedly.

"It's alright. I can handle it" Chizuru said with a confident smile. Makoto placed a hand on her head and glided his hand gently down her white hair and nodded at her.

Upon entering her son's room she noticed that he was sitting in front of his table staring blankly on the wall. Makoto followed in and sat right next to her.

"Setsuna" Chizuru called her son's attention. He turned to them but he was looking down. "Please don't be afraid of me ok? It's still me, your mother." Setsuna still didn't look up. It was obvious that he was scared.

"Setsuna. Stop looking down. Are you scared? What did I told you about being scared?" Makoto said imposingly. Without hesitation Setsuna looked up and glanced from his mother then to his father.

"I'm sorry. It's just that….." Setsuna muttered and then tears rolled down his eyes. "It's just that you turned into a monster…."

Chizuru went to her son and embraced him. "It's alright. Listen to what I have to tell you ok? And promise that you won't tell anyone. If word about this comes out, things would get complicated and difficult"

Setsuna looked up his mother, wiped his tears from his face and nodded. "I promise. Cross my heart."

"Alright then. Setsuna… I'm a demon. It's not that I wanted to be one but I was born as one. I would only be in this form every once in a while, so you won't have to see me with horns and all." She said with a comforting smile. Slowly Setsuna reached up to touch her horns. For a moment Chizuru felt a surge of blood lust course through her body. She instantly moved back.

"Mama…." Setsu muttered.

"I'm sorry Setsu….I just felt dizzy for a moment." Chizuru said forcing a smile.

"Maybe that's enough for now Chizuru." Makoto said as he moved near her and placed an arm around her shoulder. Chizuru swallowed hard and looked her son in the eyes.

"Setsuna…. I'm not sure if how my demon blood affected you. Basically you're a half demon but I'm not sure if that implies anything. I believe that it's something you'd find out on your own." Chizuru said and then she opened her arms calling Setsuna to come to her for a hug. Setsuna didn't hesitate.

"Setsuna. Remember your promise. You won't tell anyone ok?" Makoto looked his son in the eye and the boy nodded in reply.

"I won't tell and I won't be afraid of mama." Setsuna tightened his embrace.

"I wish I can tell you more about me being a demon and you being a half demon but I can't since I also lack the knowledge about the matter." Chizuru let loose from Setsu. After a moment of silence, Makoto spoke.

"I believe that it's time for you to go to sleep, Setsu. You'd be going to town with me tomorrow morning right?" Makoto said. The boy nodded at him, stood up and unrolled his futon.

"Can I hear one story before I go to sleep?" Setsu beamed at Makoto.

"No, because you haven't finished writing what I asked you to write"

"Setsu can finish that tomorrow. Anyway I'll be the one to tell the story then. How's that?" Chizuru smiled and sat next to Setsuna.

"Alright!" the boy beamed. Makoto didn't said another word, leaned back to the wall and listened to Chizuru's story. It was already late at night and before they knew it they all feel asleep. Setsu slept right next to his mother and Makoto slept on the floor where he was just sitting moments ago.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

_"Chizuru" called Lord Kei with a hiss "It's been a while…" _

_Chizuru opened her eyes and realized that her soul was in the demon world once more. It has really been a while since she was in the realm. She sat up, looked around and concluded that she was in Lord Kei's place. A pair of golden wolf like eyes emerged from the darkness. Chizuru watched as the demon lord approached her. She stood up and looked up at him as he stopped right in front of her. _

_"What's with the stubborn look? Not happy to see me?" Lord Kei said with a snicker._

_"Why'd you call me here?" she inquired trying to sound tough. _

_"I missed you" Lord Kei teased. Chizuru just looked at him with a straight face. Lord Kei broke into a laugh. "You should really get fond of me. Don't forget that you'd spend a long time here with me in the future….Chizuru. Anyway… I'm bored"_

_"You're bored?" Chizuru muttered "So?"_

_"I called you…my pretty little toy" he said with a grin as he gently ran the back of his hand down her cheek. "You've killed quite a lot….48 souls am I right? You're doing pretty well for someone who refused to kill"_

_"It's not me…. It's the… the demon in me…" Chizuru said clenching her fists._

_"It's alright. Just feed that demon of yours, Chizuru…" Lord Kei said in a whisper as he moved his face closer to hers, sniffing her scent. Chizuru moved away putting her hands up making a space between them. Lord Kei held her by her wrists, she tried to pull away but she can't._

_"Resistance is futile. You know that." He grinned._

_"You said you want to talk so let's talk but please let go of me…" Chizuru demanded._

_"No." he pulled her to him and then wrapped his arms around her. "Chizuru, this world can be boring but having a demon like you who acts like a human can be fascinating. Most demons in this realm are hollow. It's excruciating to watch them, monotonous and just boring, unlike the humans. Humans are very interesting. You keep on fooling yourself with things like, justice, equality and love and many other values and morals you try to uphold but truth is every one of those humans are just demons like us. They want to kill and sate their greed and lust to their hearts content if they'd get a chance."_

_"Why do you have to look down on them?" Chizuru protested._

_"I'm not looking down at them. It's just something based on my observations of humans" Lord Kei let her loose. "Chizuru, I still don't understand why you chose to stay with that human. A demon once tried to get you back on the path where you really belong, am I right?" _

_"Kazama…." Chizuru mumbled looking down. _

_"Yes. Things would have gone much better if you stayed with him." _

_"Nothing could have gone better if I'm not with Hijikata. I love him that is why I stayed with him" Chizuru said with conviction._

_"Your answers always fascinate me. Love. A big word for a demon like you." Lord Kei then laughed heartily. He held her chin so that she would look at him in the eye. "I won't deny though that he's an interesting man. He tried to become a demon once did he not? And, Oh! There is your son, What's his name? Setsuna right?" __Chizuru froze upon hearing Lord Kei speak of Makoto and Setsuna._

_"That man you love, he is a pretty good fighter. I'd love to cross swords with him. His soul….oh yes… his soul also has that flame in it that I like…." Lord Kei said with a moan of satisfaction as he pulled Chizuru to him once more._

_"I won't let you near him!" Chizuru screamed._

_"Huh? Really? You're really funny Chizuru. I can do whatever I want you know" He said as his hands started to sensually slip around her waist. "Your boy, he is a half demon. I wonder if he took more after you or his father. Maybe I should pay him a visit sometimes" _

_Chizuru tried to say something but before she knew it her lips were covered with his and then she was sent back to the human realm._

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

"WAAHH! You're so good at this papa!" Setsuna exclaimed as he claimed his prizes. Makoto just smiled at the boy and patted his head. He returned the bow in the counter and then they started to walk away from the game booth. The entire area near the shrine was filled with bustling people. It seemed like it would be hard to look for Chizuru in this rate.

"Come on Setsu. Let's go look for your mom" he said as he held the boys hand and made their way in between the crowd. He thought of how foolish it was to decide to part ways for a while. She went with Baba-san and Gosho-san for a while but said that she'd go find them right away afterwards.

After minutes of going around, Makoto finally caught a glimpse of Chizuru but it seems like someone was trying to annoy her. He quickly went to her and as he approached he realized that he knew the guys who were annoying her.

"Come on…It would just be for a little while. You're here alone are you not? You won't enjoy the festival alone…" said the man as he tried to take hold of Chizuru's hands but failed to do so. He then tried to reach for her shoulder but his hand was caught and gripped tightly by someone.

"Oda." Makoto said in an icy manner making the guy freeze and turn pale. "Go home, you're drunk. So are they." Seeing the wince of pain in the guy's face and the surprised look from the other men with him, Makoto let go of him.

"Oh… hey… Makoto" Oda said sheepishly. "I was just trying to ask the lady out…"

"The lady you're asking is my wife." Makoto interjected. There was a look of surprise on Oda's face as well as the other guy's with him. They knew it didn't bode well for them if they pissed Makoto off. They sometimes go on jobs together and they knew what Makoto was capable of doing. They looked at Makoto and then the lady and then the young boy standing closely to Makoto.

"We're sorry!" Oda said as he bowed, followed by the 5 other men. "It's just that she's so young and pretty and … well…. We never saw your wife so we didn't knew… If we knew we would never have done that. Sorry." He said with a nervous smile.

Chizuru noticed that Makoto's brows were furrowed and he has that cold look in his eyes. She decided to speak to try to break the tension. "Makoto, its fine. I'm not hurt or anything anyway" she explained sounding a bit nervous. She left the fact that the guys did whistle at her, lewdly looked at her and threw her inappropriate compliments. She knew that he'd surely beat the guys up and she didn't want that because it would ruin the festival for Setsuna.

Makoto looked at Chizuru. He knew the guys and knew that they did more than ask or her company but looking at her he understood why she wanted him to hold back. He glanced at the boy standing close to him and sighed.

Makoto shot a deathly look at Oda which made Oda move back and bow over and again. Without saying another word he took Chizuru's hand in his and started to walk away.

"Makoto! Sorry again!" Oda called out for the last time before leaving with his pals.

Makoto noticed that his wife sure do turn men's heads. It annoyed him but at the same time boosted his ego as a man for getting such a lovely wife.

"Tsk. Can't they see that you're with your husband and son" he complained in an almost inaudible voice. Chizuru heard it clearly though and blushed madly. She didn't expect him to say that and she giggled.

"Eh?" Makoto turned to her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Some ladies don't seem to notice me with you either" she teased. Makoto turned his head away from her because he blushed a bit.

"Mama! Papa is blushing again!" Setsuna announced with a small laugh. Makoto looked down at the boy and in one scoop he lifted him up.

"Tsk. What a troublesome boy" he said under his breath and then smiled at his son. Looking at him is like looking at himself in a mirror. "Let's go get some _dango_, Setsuna"

His raven hair was being gently tousled by the evening breeze as he finished eating some tasty _dango_ with his wife and son. Looking up at the pleasingly blossomed Sakura tree, memories started flooding his head. For a while the noise coming from a distant crowd, of people enjoying the festival, was muted. There were nights when he would wake up soaked in sweat, sometimes even shaking. He was haunted by the past he have decided to move on from. Nobody said it was going to be easy so he must endure. It might be like that for a while or maybe even till the day he leaves the world once more.

_"Yes….Once more…Why? She did say I died but….how am I still here? She said she'd tell me….but maybe I should ask her…" _Makoto thought as he glanced down Chizuru who was discussing something to their son. She looked up at him and smiled. She was all dolled up for the festival. To him she was the most beautiful woman around. He just forgot what bothered him. He smiled back at her and remembered the time when he first saw her out of men's clothing.

_"It's been a long while since then"_ he thought, closing his eyes, allowing the memory of that night flash before him. That night, he blankly stared at the people below as they go on to their personal business. He was consumed with his own trail of thoughts. She opened the door to the balcony of the room they rented for their small party. She was flushed, as she didn't expect that he was sitting out there on his own. He was surprised himself as to how beautiful she was. She is in comparison to a princess. He smiled at her. He was sure it made her nervous that she almost left but just in time he told her that she didn't have to run away. Truth be said, he doesn't know what to say so he just told her not to worry about that girl that resembled her. The party inside was getting louder. Sano, Shinpachi and Heisuke were at it again. He told her how it made him nostalgic of their days in a poor dojo in Edo, where they'd drink every night. He told her of how it was just like a dream that he was there with a sword in his waist, serving the _bakufu_. He looked up the moon as a firefly flew past him. The momentary silence seems perfect till Okita opened the door. He decided not to disturb them but Shinpachi was a different story. He really hoped to spend more time with her, he can, but decided against it and went back to the party.

_"Those days….they slipped from my hand like sand….." _he bit his lip and exhaled. Suddenly, he felt a hand unclenching his fist. He looked to his right and it was Chizuru. She was smiling at him. She tangled her hand with his.

"You're worried about something again." She said.

"I'm not. What should I be worried about?" he defended.

"Don't lie. That is the face you make when you remember something. You close your eyes lightly. You'd either have a straight face or a slight but bitter smile and then you'd clench your fists." She leaned on him.

"There's no fooling you." He said with a small smile.

"It's alright. I'd always be here even when things go wrong." she said with an assuring smile.

"I know." He replied and remembered how she'd tirelessly try to calm him down after a nightmare and most of all how she stayed with him till the bitter end.

"Papa." Setsuna who was sitting under the tree, called his attention. "It's sad how the blossoms just fall to the ground like that. Sakura only blooms for a while and then dies…. It's sad but beautiful"

"That's pretty deep Setsuna." Chizuru said with a smile. It was no surprise to her. Makoto has always been a sentimental guy too despite his cold and strict demeanor.

_"Its beauty is fleeting. Evanescent and sad but beautiful. So is life, Setsuna. So is life." _Makoto thought with a smile.

* * *

**Note:** _Hey there guys! Just 3 more chapters to go and this fic will come to an end. I'm currently frantically writing chapter 8 *weee! I'm really looking forward to finishing this fic :D ) hihihihi I shall update in 2 weeks or maybe earlier... hihihi So guys please be a dear and leave me a review :)) Your review would really help me in one way or another. I'm always happy when someone leaves a review because that way I can somehow interact with the readers hihihi _

_XOXO_


	8. Sanctuary

**VIII**

Panting and catching their breath after a passion driven activity, Chizuru laid on top of Makoto. Her head resting on his bare chest and his arms wrapped around her. He kissed her head making her glance up at him. He smiled curtly at her. She was still flushed and her heart was racing. Slowly she untangled her hand from his and lightly traced the small scar in his chest. He held the finger that traced his scar, lifted it to his lips and kissed it.

"You've made it a habit to trace my scars" he said as he let her finger go. She smiled and rolled off him. She lay on her side and placed an arm over his torso.

"Makoto….." she said weakly.

"Hhhmm?" he looked down at her. She shook her head.

"Nothing. It's nothing." her cheeks turned bright pink.

"What is it?" he asked turning to his side so that he can see her better. She moved herself up a bit so that her head could rest on his arm and so she can look him in the eyes. He removed strands of stray hair from her face.

"I love you" she wanted to say it badly. She ran her fingers gently down the side of his face. He caught her hand and brushed his lips against her fingers. Makoto saw a dash of worry in her eyes.

"I don't ever want to be away from you….Never…" she mumbled. "It doesn't sound reasonable right because there are inevitable things in this world which will part us…." She was interrupted by Makoto.

He furrowed his brows and frowned. "Stupid" he said. Chizuru wasn't surprised that this is how he reacted. There was a moment of silence and then Makoto sighed. He pulled her closer to him.

"Chizuru" He glided his hand down her hair. "Don't worry about those things. Not even death would part us. My soul would always be with you"

"Makoto…." She mumbled as she closed her eyes. She pushed away all the worries she have. Right there, next to him, close to him, it was probably the best place in the world for her. She's safe and sound. Slowly she allowed herself to drift off.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

A moonless night is always best for sneaking into places. She made sure that her steps were quick but calculated. A wrong step can cause the floor boards of the old mansion to either creak or break and she wouldn't want that. Any unnecessary noise would put her to a disadvantage.

Just 5 minutes ago she witnessed a murder. She went after the culprit and slashed him with her dagger but her prey was fast and lively. She already managed to wound him quite fatally but he still managed to run off and hide in the old mansion.

Upon entering the grounds and going near the main house she realized that the guy wasn't alone. He probably belonged to a group hiding out in the old mansion. There were rowdy voices inside and hurried footfalls as the men, probably ten of them, tried to help their wounded comrade.

She knew that she could just leave but the blood lust this time was strong, almost impossible to contain. She hasn't taken a life in a while and the demon in her was hungry and wanted to be satisfied. She can feel the dagger in her hand pulsate in excitement as she moved around the house, waiting to ambush anyone who's unlucky to step out of the house.

A door just around the corner slid open and hurried steps were coming her way. A smile escaped her lips as she blocked the way of the unlucky guy and jumped him, plunging the dagger straight to his heart. She pulled out the dagger and slashed the man's neck in one clean stroke. The guy didn't make much of a sound but the loud thud he made as he fell alerted the others inside.

Chizuru slid into the nearest room and found three women all tied up. Their mouths were gagged and they were silently crying. It was dark in the room but Chizuru made sure that her face was properly concealed before approaching the women. She cut off the ropes binding them and instructed them to stay and keep quite using hand signals. The women nodded in compliance.

Chizuru was about to leave when the door slid open. There were four of them blocking the way, all screaming in anger after finding the one who sneaked into their hide out. The demon in her seemed to experience a sudden burst of adrenaline. With cleanly executed strikes, all four fell dead on the floor. She immediately left the room and was about to leave when she crossed paths with two more men with swords in hand, rogue warriors. She was aware that they won't be as easy as the others but she attacked them first anyway.

One of the men made a cut on her cheek when she closed in but it was a little sacrifice for getting a chance to plunge her blade into his chest. The other almost got her too but in the last minute she was able to deflect the blade and kill her opponent. The cut in her cheek already healed and so she moved on. She decided to cleanse the house and so she moved on to the main room where her original prey lay dying.

"Who are you?! You better leave you bastard or I'll…" one of the man surrounding the dying man said as he stood up about to attack Chizuru with his sword but before he can even complete a swing he was struck dead. The 3 other men quickly got up with their weapons in hand.

"You… you! Go to hell!" screamed one as he attacked followed by the other.

The human part of her made her shudder but the demon in her planted her feet on the ground and gave her enough strength to strike down all 3 men. It happened too quickly that she have already forgotten where the dagger struck her opponents. All she can see was red, same as the blood that was spilt on the floor and splashed on her clothing.

"What are you?" the dying man said weakly, his eyes bulging in fear as she approached.

"I don't know" she replied as she plunged her dagger into the man's heart. "I'm sorry. Your soul won't get to rest in peace because of me" Upon removing the dagger from the man's body, she wiped it in his clothing leaving the dagger clean once more.

Before living the room she decided that it would be best to burn the place down. She set fire in the main room, leaving the men's clothing she wore on top of her robes to burn along with everything else. She left everything behind like a fleeting shadow in the night.

_"I've done it again"_ she thought as she ran through small, dark alleys on her way home. Her conscience was bothering her again. _"How can I….." _tears started falling from her eyes. _"How can I kill just like that?" _She then counted in her mind how many souls she gathered that night and it didn't please her one bit.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

_He was running and calling out her name on the top of his lungs. He turned a corner and looked from left to right hoping to finally catch even just a glimpse of her. Frustrated and tired, he hit the nearby wall and it crumbled down like powder in the barren ground. He seemed to be running for hours but not a single soul was in sight. Again he started running aimlessly. His path was lit only by the bloody moonlight that is occasionally covered by thin mists of clouds. _

_Devastation, that's what he felt. The fact that he can't find her killed him slowly inside. He then heard her cries from somewhere. Instantly, he followed the sound of her voice. He was taken aback when he saw the woman he loves covered in blood. She was looking blankly at him. Slowly she started walking towards him but she stopped when she was an arm's length away from him. She tried to move closer to him but she can't take another step. She was in shackles. Her expressionless face then turned grim in horror as she started screaming. He couldn't hear nor understand her. Seeing the fear in her eyes, he moved closer to her and held her tightly. He then felt a sharp pain in his chest. Looking up at her, his vision started to go blurry._

Makoto quickly sat up, breathless and shivering. "It was…just a horrible dream" he muttered as he looked up the moonless sky. He stood up and looked at the seemingly endless sea. He closed his eyes hoping to erase the dream from his mind but an image remained, her face devoid of any expressions suddenly turning grim in horror.

How he wished to be back home with her at the moment, next to her, to make sure that everything's just fine. "Chizuru…" he mumbled as he clenched his fists hoping that his dream isn't a bad omen.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

Sitting alone in their bedroom, Chizuru took out her dagger and watched the gem glow faintly. Even after taking a bath, she can still smell the blood she spilt that night. She caught a reflection of herself on the dagger and started to tremble. She opened their cabinet and hid the dagger in between her clothes once more.

_"Makoto…"_ she called for him in her head. Her husband was out for work again and would be back in three days. How she wished that she was wrapped in his arms at the moment, feeling the warmth of his skin against hers and hearing his soft breathing in her ears as he whisper her things she longed to hear.

"Feeling guilty again I see…" said a coarse but honeyed voice. Chizuru felt goose bumps all over her back.

"What are you doing here?" Chizuru inquired as she eyed her short sword just across her. With a couple of strides Lord Kei already blocked her path. He was looking down at her mischievously then he sat down right in front of her. He pushed away his long ebony hair from his face, hooking it behind his ear revealing to Chizuru a human version of the demon lord.

"What do you think of my human form? Tempting am I not?" he said then he seductively bit the side of his lower lip.

"What are you doing disguised as a human? Are you…" Chizuru wasn't able to finish what she wanted to say. Lord Kei pulled her to him and wrapped her in his arms.

"Don't move" he whispered in a cold voice making Chizuru stop moving in fear.

"Please… let me go…" she whimpered.

"I will not." He held her tighter. Chizuru groaned as she started to feel uncomfortable.

"It hurts…" she muttered as she stopped resisting. "What do you want?" she said weakly as she rested her body on him. She felt like he just squished the last drops of energy that she has.

"See, if you'll be a good girl just like that I won't be so rough" he loosened his hold of her. "You haven't answered my question yet so why should I answer yours?"

Chizuru pulled away from him. "It's just a ruse, Lord Kei. Even that human form of yours, no matter how beautiful it is, can never conceal the fact that you're a demon"

The demon lord laughed with gusto. She quickly covered his mouth with her hand but she pulled it away the instant she felt his tongue touch her palm.

"Oh don't worry your little boy is sleeping soundly. We can have all the fun we want and he won't be disturbed" He grinned. "Chizuru, we're the same, are we not? A demon in human form"

"That's true. I won't deny that" she looked him in the eyes.

He gently placed a hand on her cheek. "Not everyone looks me in the eye the way you do." He smiled deviously. "Chizuru… I'm really sad. Since that man you love so much isn't around maybe you can lend your body to me even just for the night" He then felt a stinging sensation in his left cheek. His head even turned a bit with the slap.

"No. Never!" she exclaimed.

The demon lord giggled. "You're really funny. Never you say? Have you forgotten who you're going to serve when you die?" Chizuru froze as she remembered that part of the deal. "You must've forgotten" He moved his face closer to hers and was about to kiss her but she looked away from him and moved back. He caught her by her wrist. "I can make a good slave even with hard heads like you. You'll follow my every request and you'll give me anything I want."

"You…" she started, her voice trembling and tears ready to fall down her eyes. She was so scared of the demon lord but she must speak up. "I would never give myself to you." She looked him bravely in the eyes.

He sighed. "You know I'd really love to stay and play games with you but I'm afraid I'd have to leave." He pulled out an hour glass from beneath his robes and checked it. "You see even I have things to do but I'll drop by again so there's no need to miss me" He stood up and opened the window. "I still find you amusing my little toy" he said before he jumped out the window and disappeared into the night.

Chizuru started breathing normally again. Her hands were still cold in fear though and she can't deny that she's trembling. She remembered the face of the demon lord as he left and said those words. A little smiled played on his lips but it was different from his usual arrogant and playful smile because it seemed bitter. Even his eyes, they looked gentle even for a while.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

Makoto sat across Chizuru and Setsuna in the table. They were enjoying afternoon tea and some snacks as usual. Setsuna was telling them about his friends and the games they would play.

"I see. So you're spending more time playing outside" Makoto inquired in his usual tone.

"Papa I also practice swinging the sword every afternoon before dinner and I also practice writing before going to bed" Setsuna explained since he felt like his father disapproves of how he spends his time.

"I know. Your swings has improved and so is your writing." He saw his son's face light up upon hearing his compliments. After that there was a moment of silence. Makoto glanced at Chizuru and noticed that her mind was wandering off somewhere again. He was about to call Chizuru's attention when Setsuna said something that surprised both of them.

"Papa, Mama… Yoji told me that if I'd like to have a younger brother or sister I should ask you for one and I really want one" Setsuna said as he took a bite from his piece of rice cake.

"Eh?! What made you say that?" Chizuru said with a chuckle.

"All my friends have either a younger or older sibling and they have someone to play with or talk to even at home." Setsuna glanced from his mother and then his father and with pleading eyes said "Please! Please make a wish in the shrine for a little brother or sister"

Makoto laughed and placed a hand on his son's head. "Alright Setsu. Finish your food and we'll see what we can do about that wish"

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

_"Lord Kei, he said he's going to drop by again. Just the thought of him suddenly appearing is making me go crazy… It's time. I should tell Makoto about the deal"_ Chizuru thought with a sigh as she stared blankly at the wall.

Makoto knelt down behind her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders "You're worried about something again" he whispered then he kissed her ear.

Chizuru snapped out of her thoughts. The feeling of his arms wrapped around her relieved her of her worries. "Makoto…" she muttered as she leaned on him.

"You've been absent minded lately. What's wrong?" he sat down and pulled her to him so that she can sit on his lap.

She looked at him and smiled weakly. "Could we go to the shrine tomorrow?"

He chuckled. "You know we don't have to make that wish in the shrine if we want another kid"

"I know!" she found herself blushing all of a sudden.

He brushed his lips in hers and started kissing her. "We have to talk about something don't we?" he said as their lips parted. She nodded at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Makoto…" her voice was obviously trembling "It's time that I tell you about that question I decided to avoid answering…"

He pulled her closer to him. "You're trembling. Are you that terrified to tell me about it?"

"I don't know" she said weakly.

"Would it comfort you if I told you that I'd accept it no matter what it is you'll tell me?" he planted a kiss on her head.

"Don't say that….but it does make me feel better" she choked out.

Makoto felt hot tears dropping on his chest. Her hand weakly slid down his chest and clenched his robe. He stroked her hair.

"Makoto… I haven't slept well lately" she whispered "Can you hold me till I fall asleep?" she looked up at him and smiled.

He nodded and wiped away the tears from her face. "Close your eyes, I won't let you go so you're going to be fine"

Upon hearing this she closed her eyes and tried to empty her mind. Slowly she felt sleepy and minutes later she fell asleep in his arms. He didn't let her go and barely moved till he was sure that she was asleep. He lifted her to their futon and lay down on his side, next to her to watch her sleep.

"As much as I want to know the reason as to why I'm still alive… seeing you like that makes me not want to know anymore. It's important to know the truth but what's the price I have to pay for it? Chizuru… I'm satisfied like this. Not knowing anything, just living happily as Makoto…" He whispered as he placed his hand on hers and intertwined their fingers as he slowly closed his eyes to sleep.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

"I'm stupid am I not Akiko?" he allowed his long dark hair to be blown away by the wind, messing it up a bit in the process. Blood dribbled from his lips as he bit his lower lip with his fang. _"This pain is a constant reminder that I'm still alive. How cruel" _ He felt his eyes starting to feel heavy. He covered his right eye with his hand, catching the tear that rolled down his cheek. He took a deep breath. The smell of the midnight air, a mixture of the musky smell of the mountain soil and lush trees that surrounded him, filled his senses. It pulled him out from feeling miserable.

"Right now I feel bitter and jealous. Pathetic right?" He slid his pale fingers inside his robe and took out the hour glass and a white flower. He placed the flower down the stack of round polished stones. "Hey look, times not up yet." he lifted the hour glass to his eyes and smirked. He then held it tightly in his hand and turned to leave. "Till next time then, Akiko"

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

Not a word was spoken on their way to the shrine. The ground surrounding the shrine was quiet and empty as usual. Chizuru and Makoto decided to offer some prayer first. After doing so they walked towards the huge tree in the shrine grounds and stood next to each other beneath it. Memories came rushing back to them.

"It's been 6 years since you found me. A lot has happened since then" Makoto glanced at Chizuru who forced a smile.

"That's also how long I've been hiding a secret from you" She looked down. Her hands started trembling but he held it.

"You don't have…"

"No! You have to know!" she interrupted him. "I'm sorry…it's just that I feel like even if I don't tell you now you'd know about it soon enough. I want you to be the one to tell you…"

"Alright, I understand. I'll listen" he moved closer to her.

A small nervous laugh escaped her lips. "Now that I want to tell you about it, I don't even know where to start." She took a deep breath.

"I guess I'll start with what happened in Ezo then" she held his hand tighter as the memory of him resting on her lap as he slowly died flashed in her mind. "You're right…. That day you died, in front of me. I watched as you drew your last breath. At that time I felt like dying right after you as well." She stopped and pulled herself together.

"I didn't left Ezo right away. For a couple of days I wandered aimlessly. From time to time I'd try to cut myself, hoping that the pain would wake me up from the nightmare but it didn't. The situation worsened and I crossed paths with Shimada. Seeing how broken I was he threw me on the next ship out of Ezo. I stayed in different towns in the north. I would always find myself walking off somewhere. Back then I thought of taking my life many times. A stab in the heart, that's all it would take, I told myself but every time I was about to do it I would feel you wrap your arms around me and I won't go through with it."

He looked at her and noticed that she seemed absent minded as she told the story. It seemed like she was reliving those days once more. So to put her out of the trance he pulled her to him and placed an arm around her shoulder. He felt like breaking down upon hearing her words but he's got to be strong for both of them.

She looked at him and continued. "It's been months, I'm not sure exactly how long but I didn't felt any better. I didn't know what to do next because thinking of the future without you slowly killed me. Till one day I found myself walking up a mountain. The rain was pouring and I remember feeling like it was lamenting with me. I fell and lost consciousness. Next thing I know…." She stopped and sighed. "The next thing I know I was in the demon realm, in a place owned by a demon lord, Lord Kei"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. If he doesn't trust her enough or isn't aware of the existence of demons he would call her crazy but he knew that she was one, he fought one and even became one at one point.

She pulled away from him and with all her courage looked him in the eyes. "What I'm going to tell you next might make you hate me… I don't know …. But please listen…." She pulled out the dagger from her robe, its gem glowing faintly even under the sun. Makoto looked at it perplexed.

"I was offered a deal by the demon lord." Upon hearing that Makoto felt shivers in his spine. He felt like he had an idea to where this was going. "Now that I think about it I had the choice to leave and fight my way back to this world. I didn't care much about my life then anyway but I got scared and the offer was tempting"

"What was the offer?" At this point he realized that she took the deal but decided that it's best to listen further.

"A hundred souls in exchange for your life" she said in a monotone.

"What does that imply?" sweat started to run down his forehead and his hands suddenly got cold.

"I take a hundred lives with this dagger" she choked out holding the dagger tighter.

"You take lives? No way… Chizuru…"

"At first I thought it was impossible for me to do it but Lord Kei gave me the power of stealth and speed. I tried not to kill but then I started turning into a demon and I was having a strong and unquenchable thirst to kill." She stopped, hid the dagger in her robe and clasped her hands together to stop them from shaking. "I didn't want too… I swear… but I have to do it… it was my end of the deal. A demon never breaks his word"

"You took the deal in exchange for my life…" Makoto still can't get it into his head.

"Yes I did. It's selfish and stupid. I always feel guilty about taking lives but….but in the end just seeing you right next to me makes me forget it all!" finally she allowed tears to flow from her eyes.

"Is that all?" Makoto clenched his fist and bit his lip as he tried to control his emotions.

Chizuru shook her head. "No. I'd die after taking a hundred souls"

His eyes widened in fear and disbelief. Hot tears rolled down his face. "What?! What did you say?! You've got to be kidding me Chizuru!"

"I hope I am but it's true"

"How many…. How many have taken already?" he asked with a trembling voice. He felt vertigo kicking in.

"Sixty…" she replied weakly.

"That much already?!" he sounded less like the Makoto she knew. He was shaken up. "Is there anything else you have to tell me? Please don't tell me that you sold your soul to that demon lord too!"

Chizuru froze not knowing what to say. _"….Have you forgotten who you're going to serve when you die?"_ She remembered his words.

He looked at her eagerly as he waited for a reply. "Damn it! Damn it all!" he exclaimed as he hit the tree, belching all his frustrations in that one punch.

A strong gust of wind passed by, the leaves on the ground were blown away and a dark aura surrounded the place. Chizuru heard a familiar laugh coming closer and closer. _"Lord Kei!" _she spun around and there he was, still in his human form. He was approaching them and stopped several feet away from them. He looked deathly pale under the sun. His long dark hair is now tied loosely resting on his shoulder. His golden eyes looking at Chizuru as he smirked at her.

"Chizuru" he said her name teasingly.

Makoto looked at the man that appeared and then looked at Chizuru. It was obvious that she was scared of the man. She was trembling and pale, her eyes wide in fear and her mouth gaped in surprise. She looked like she was going to faint any time soon. _"Could he be that damn demon lord?!" _he thought as he went close to Chizuru and pulled her to him, hiding her behind him.

"Chizuru do you know this man?" he asked in a low voice, wanting to confirm the man's identity.

Chizuru nodded. "He's… he's Lord Kei…"

"I see that you told him already about me. That pleases me a lot" he crossed his arms and examined Makoto. "So, you're her beloved one. I see…"

"What do you want?" Makoto demanded looking the demon lord in the eyes.

_"Things are going to be interesting… very interesting" _The fact that Makoto wasn't scared of him made him blissfully happy. "I'll tell you what I want but I'm sure you won't give it that easily to me. Her." He said looking at Chizuru who was trying to compose herself.

"That won't happened" Makoto said smugly.

"You're making me not regret my decision to bring you back to life. I like you already" Lord Kei licked his lower lips as his senses started to tingle in excitement. "The two of you are very interesting indeed" he said as he pulled out one of two swords from his waist band and threw it to Makoto who caught it suavely.

"You were once an outstanding swordsman, are you not? Why don't we cross swords then? Don't worry I won't use any special abilities. This is just a fair and noble duel. It's been over 400 years since I last fought a worthy opponent. I've been looking for another one since then" Lord Kei unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Makoto, urging him to do the same.

Without saying a word Makoto pulled the sword out from its sheath. Chizuru held on to his sleeve but let him go when he shot a cold glare at her. _"This is what I need to clear my mind" _he thought as he moved towards the demon lord.

As their distance closed Makoto felt the old feeling he gets when walking to the battlefield. That feeling of fear mixed with the craving to survive and win. For a moment he smelled blood in the air. His pulse quickened and the warrior in him awakened as he saw the demon lord attempt to attack him first.

On the first clash a series of strikes was sent by Lord Kei. Makoto was currently on defensive, blocking all his attacks. Makoto remembered the last time he fought a demon. He was a fake demon that time but was still one nonetheless. Same as before, the opponent was fast.

"I'm so pleased with you" Lord Kei moaned as he jumped back, creating distance between them. _"Looks like I found the one" _he thought as he grinned at his opponent.

This time Makoto attacked putting the demon lord in defense. He didn't overthink his moves but placed everything he's got in each strikes. It was a dangerous move but Makoto took his chance and opened his defense for a while and went for it. He aimed for his heart but the demon lord blocked it in time.

"That was close" Lord Kei laughed.

Makoto moved away and attacked right away without saying a word. His attack was blocked once more but his blade though grazed the demon lord's cheek. Blood trickled down to his chin but after a couple of seconds the wound was healed. Makoto moved away to make sure that he would be prepared on any attack the demon lord would throw.

"A very serious fighter. Well I don't dislike that one bit but it seems like I won't be able to put my guard down when fighting you" Lord Kei moved back and returned his sword in his sheath. "So that was the unbreakable human spirit that Chizuru was talking about"

"You're going to leave just like that?" Makoto said still on a fighting stance.

"I don't plan to end it here now don't be too excited. We'll see each other again" Lord Kei said with a smile. "Chizuru, I saw your son, Setsuna. I passed by your house earlier but you weren't there. I wanted to go closer to meet him and say hi but a dangerous looking man, not too different from this man here, was with him. How I'd love to cross swords with that man too..."

"You! You stay away from Setsuna!" Makoto exclaimed as he rushed to attack the demon lord.

"Don't worry I won't drag him in this. A demon never breaks his word so you can count on that." Lord Kei dodged the attack on the last moment making Makoto fall over, letting go of his sword. The demon lord started walking in a quick pace and disappeared from the sight of the two as he walked down the steep stairs of the shrine.

Chizuru rushed to Makoto's side. She was surprised to see that he was crying. Tears of his frustration and ire fell from his eyes to the ground. He slammed his fist in the ground. For a moment Chizuru hesitated to even touch him but she gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

Makoto slowly got up and Chizuru did too. She didn't know what to say but decided that saying nothing might be the best thing to do at the moment. Makoto started walking towards the stairs and Chizuru followed quietly behind. Not a word was spoken till they got home.

"Setsuna!" Makoto called as he opened the door. On cue the boy ran towards him and welcomed him with a hug. He was so glad that his son was alright. He patted his head and forced a small smile as he looked at his son's face.

"Saitou-san left just a while ago. Too bad you didn't get to see him Papa. He thought me some new stuff with the sword and even told me that I've improved with the way I handle the sword." The boy reported excitedly.

_"So it was Saitou the demon saw…"_ Makoto sighed. "Is that so, then show me what you learned from him when we practice next time alright?" The boy nodded in reply and Makoto went in the house with him.

"Setsuna, I'll be staying in the room for a while. I'm not feeling so good so I'd have to rest. Please don't disturb me alright" Makoto turned to the boy as he stopped in front of the bedroom. The boy nodded and ran off to their back yard.

Upon entering the room he sat down just near the door and felt nauseous all of a sudden. It was probably the emotions he was holding back that was making him feel that way. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. _"My mind is a mess right now. I never thought that the truth is this preposterous but things are really serious nonetheless. So this is why she was so scared to tell me…." _He rested his hand on his lap and took a couple of deep breaths. He shook his head slowly from side to side and then took another deep breath as he stopped.

_"It doesn't matter what the circumstances are. That demon lord might be the reason why I'm here now but I won't allow him to take anything away from me, not her…ever" _he made his resolve.

On the other side of the door, Chizuru was standing, just looking at the door. She knows that he'd need some time alone to think but she was worried. _"What could be going on in his mind? Does he hate me now?…. No that's crazy… what am I thinking…. I trust him and I know that he'll understand the decisions I've made, no matter how selfish and stupid they were….He told me that he's going to accept whatever I'd say not matter what it was…"_ Chizuru pulled herself together and put on a brave face. "Makoto…" she mumbled as she walked away from the door.

* * *

**Note: **_H__i everyone! First of all thanks for reading hihihi. Anyway this fic is coming to an end soon. The last two chapters plus epilogue would be posted 3 weeks from now. So yeah... I guess that's it. Please do leave a review :))) Till next time then :)))_


End file.
